Mark of Athena
by Dragonmist72
Summary: Read its great.
1. Chapter 1

**Mark of Athena**

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Note: I will post every week**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Annebeth-

"This is your captain speaking. We have begun our descent to San Francisco where the weather is currently 24 degrees Celsius and sunny with a mild breeze. We're going to touch down in approximately 40 seconds, so hold on tight guys because I haven't had that much practise landing this thing. Thank you for flying with Argo Airlines," Annabeth could hear Leo laugh then say to Jason how he had always wanted to do the whole "this is your captain speaking thing" before he remembered to switch the speaker off. Piper, who was sitting on her bed, shook her head and laughed at Leo's silliness before continuing to pack some supplies and a spare pair of clothes into a small bag in case they planned to stay at the camp for a while. Annabeth had already sorted her things out so she simply sat on her bed adjacent to Piper's and remembered other times – good and bad – in San Francisco while she waited for the ship to land.

Annabeth gripped the rail of her bed as the Argo II rocked and came to a standstill. They had finally arrived at Camp Jupiter after Leo and Jason had taken turns flying through the night and half the day from New York to San Francisco. Leo emerged first from the captains' cabin grinning like he was on a double dose of happy pills (after all, he hadn't crashed the ship on its maiden voyage), followed by Jason who looked determined but nervous – he was returning to his home after all. Annabeth had to say she felt the same way as Jason. It had been eight long months since she had seen Percy… Would he have changed? Would he still love her? Did he even remember who she was? Annabeth shook her head as if to shake the thoughts from her mind and frowned, it was no good to think that way; of course Percy would know who she was – Jason's memory had come back soon enough, so Percy's would have too. It had to.

Jason cleared his throat interrupting her train of thought. "I suppose I'd better go out there then," he said glancing anxiously towards the ladder that led to the top deck. Piper got up from her bunk next to Annabeth and joined Jason at his side, "you'll be fine," she said and kissed him on the cheek, "they _are_ your friends and they'll be happy to see you back, there's nothing for you to worry about." She gave him a smile full of love and contentment that he couldn't help but return. "You're right, Piper," he said slipping his hand into hers. Leo laughed at them and mimed being sick. Piper turned to him and stuck her tongue out before she and Jason laughed with him.

Annabeth was too tense to join in with their laughter and didn't want her friends to see her looking upset so she mumbled, "excuse me," before moving swiftly to the bathroom. She was supposed to be the strong confident one, the one who had been at camp for ten years and knew what to do in these kinds of situations. But she didn't feel that way at all, she felt lost and confused. Percy was only separated from her by a wall of wood… So why was she dreading going out there? Annabeth paced the short distance from the door to the other side of the room a few times before sighing and sitting on the edge of the gold rimmed bath and playing with her beaded necklace. She had to hand it to the Hephaestus cabin; they had done a brilliant job of making the boat. They'd even included a large round mirror opposite the bath where she sat - although why seven demigods going on a quest to save the world would really care about their appearances she didn't know. Regardless of this sudden thought, she stared at herself in the mirror and realised how tired she was: she was quite pale and had purple circles under her eyes due to lack of sleep from all the thoughts and bad dreams running through her head at night. She tried to make herself a bit more presentable before leaving the bathroom so she washed and dried her face, retied her hair in a pony tail and straightened her orange Camp Half-Blood t shirt.

Leo and Jason had already gone to the top deck to address the crowd of Roman demigods waiting outside, but Piper had waited behind for Annabeth. "How are you feeling?" she asked Annabeth.

She hesitated, "Confused I guess. In my mind I know I'm going to see Percy again, but I have a bad feeling about this whole thing and I don't know why. Those dreams haven't been helping either."

"It's going to be okay, Annabeth," Piper reassured her and hugged her tightly. In the time that they had known each other, they had become quite close and Annabeth felt she could confide her thoughts and nightmares in her; Piper wasn't like most girls in the Aphrodite cabin – she didn't glam herself up or spend hours getting ready and gossiping about other people, she was really down to earth and great at listening and helping you out with your problems, and Annabeth had _a lot_ of problems she needed to sort out. Annabeth stepped back from Piper and stared into her multi-coloured eyes. It looked like Piper was going to say something else, but she hesitated and turned away, seemingly bracing herself for something she didn't want to do. She turned back to Annabeth with a slightly guilty look, but spoke very clearly, "Everything will be fine, you will go up on deck and you will see Percy out there and nothing will have changed – including his feelings for you." Annabeth felt the tension ease from her shoulders, she suddenly felt relaxed. "You're absolutely right Piper, everything will be fine." She felt silly for worrying so much – of course Percy would be the same. She smiled a little to herself; her boyfriend was out there waiting for her. They had been apart long enough and she couldn't stand to wait any longer.

"Come on, let's do this," said Annabeth with renewed vigour. Piper smiled at Annabeth and said "that's what I like to hear," before starting up the ladder to join the boys. Annabeth grabbed her things off her bed and took one last long look around the room before taking a deep breath and starting to climb.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

A crowd was starting to form around us. Some Romans called me names, some didn't care, others- Octavian- screamed and cursed at me and Annabeth so I told him, "You're just jealous that our Oracle actually _predicts_ things! And doesn't have to kill anything!" A few laughs and snickers ran through the crowd as Octavian turned a bright cherry red. He stomped out of the crowd and as far away as possible, while carrying a few stuffed animals and a knife. Annabeth looked at me puzzled.

"He kills stuffed animals?" She asked.

"Uh-huh. He killed my panda."

"Aw. Sad panda." **(why does he have a panda?)**

"You mean, dead panda." We laughed. Then she led me to a Latino elf in a greasy outfit that would give any Aphrodite kid a heart attack on sight, a girl with choppy hair with eyes that seemed to be every color at once and in a snowboarding jacket, and a boy with blonde hair and a scar on his upper lip. I recognized the Latino elf from the magic video scroll. I stuck out my hand and he took it, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. And these are my friends, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Jason Grace, son of…..I forget. Is it Zeus or Jupiter?" He looked at Piper.

"Jupiter. Jason is Roman, so it's Jupiter."

"Yeah. What she said!" I smiled. I shook Piper and Jason's hands, too, and I waved Frank and Hazel over. They looked a little uncomfortable.

"These are my new friends, Hazel Levasque, daughter of Pluto, and Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Jason looked at Frank and Hazel and smiled.

"Frank? Son of Mars? A lot's happened while I've been gone!" Jason laughed a half-hearted laugh. I'm pretty sure he didn't mean Frank being claimed.

"Hey, Jason, I didn't want to." He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I didn't want to be praetor. You can have it back for all I care!" Of course I cared about Camp Jupiter, but I did not want to be a leader of the place. I want to get back to New York, my family, Camp Half-Blood. All of it. Jason was about to say something when Reyna and Hylla came over.

"We were in the middle of a meeting when your ship landed. I'd like to continue it." She said and nodded at Jason. Jason looked at her smiled slightly and nodded. He glanced nervously at Piper. Wow, does this bring back memories. Rachel and Annabeth, two girls and not knowing which I actually liked in, you know, _that_ way. As any of the Aphrodite campers back home would say, which one I _like _liked.

The meeting went on with a lot of bickering, but luckily, no fighting to the death or anything. Octavian tried to refuse to let anyone go on the quest with, and I quote, 'These disgustingly, foul, excuses for half-bloods!' But we came to the conclusion of resting up at Camp Jupiter for two days, mainly so the Romans can make sure it's safe to travel with us. That was fine by me, and I'm pretty sure Reyna was looking forward to being with Jason for a while. Even if, like Thalia, didn't show it. Apparently, Jason is Thalia's little brother, Piper is a tomboy Aphrodite child, Leo lifted the curse off the Hephaestus Cabin and built the _Argo II_. Yep. Nothing exciting happens when I'm gone!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason

I was finally back to what felt more like home then Camp Half-Blood ever did. I got to see my old friends, and Reyna, who I remembered was almost more than a friend. Now I only felt confusion. I really liked Piper, but I knew I have something, or used to, with Reyna. When the meeting was adjourned, I barely noticed. I hadn't paid much attention to it, but when I came back to myself I was sitting alone in the Forum. I suddenly heard footsteps. I turned quickly, and made a move for my gladiolus, but it wasn't there. Thankfully it was just Percy. "Oh, hey," I said.

"Hey. You alright, man? You seemed out of it earlier." He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just….uh…girl problems, I guess." Percy laughed a small laugh, and I could see why people liked him so much. Whenever he was in a good mood, it would just spread to everyone around him. They'd walk away happier than they were.

"I knew that. You'd glance back in forth between Piper and Reyna. I'm just guessing, but you like both of them and don't know who you like more."

"How'd you know?"

"I had the same problem one year. I liked this girl I'd met and I liked Annabeth. But the girl was smart and figured out she didn't like me for me, even if she thought she did. It just opened a whole new world to them. We're good friends now, and I get to see her every summer."

"Okay….and this girl is….?"

"Guess." It took me a minute to think, but I realized what he just said. It wasn't a demigod Percy had liked. It was…

"Rachel?"

"Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner!" He laughed and continued, "But I did figure out something. I didn't like Annabeth Chase. I loved her." He smiled and started to walk away. I just stood there, as confused as ever. According to Annabeth, Percy couldn't see that she liked him for the longest time, and he just gave me girl advice! Well, sort of…

I shook my head and ran after him. Leo had been telling me all the things Percy had done since he was 12, and everything I'd done since getting to Camp Jupiter was nothing compared to it. When I caught up to him, he was laughing silently. He looked back at me and smiled. He continued forward to a group of people. As I got closer I saw it was Annabeth, Leo, and Piper. Annabeth rushed forward and hugged Percy again. She grabbed his hand and they continued forward to Leo and Piper.

Leo was staring at Percy again and then started asking a bunch of questions, but was interrupted when Reyna came over and said something in Percy and Annabeth's ears. They looked at each other seriously, and then Annabeth kissed him full on the lips. When they separated, I could see tear streaks on Annabeth's cheeks. Then Percy said something to her and I could see Leo gagging in the background. They both looked at Reyna solemnly and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper

**PERCY JACKSON HAD THE CUTEST GRIN EVER.** His and Annabeth's little reunion was so adorable! Gods, I sound like my half-sisters.

He was gorgeous, even I had to admit it. His skin was tanned, his hair as dark as coal and always messy. His green eyes so much like the sea. Truthfully, I wouldn't be that surprised if he turned out to be a god in disguise, what with his aura of power and his great looks.

We led Percy up to the deck of the Argo II and as he stepped onto the shining wooden panels, a cheer errupted. Originally it was only me, Jason, Leo and Annabeth who were meant to come to Camp Jupiter, but all the head campers had demanded to come, along with some of Percy's closer friends. They rushed to their friend, patting him on the back or hugging him.

"Peeeeeeeeercy!" yelled Grover trotting over and tackling Percy in a hug. Yes I did say trot. You see, Grover is a satyr, from the waist up a normal teenager with curly brown hair and brown eyes. But if you look closely enough you can see small horns sticking out his hair. From the waist down, you'll find hairy brown goat legs.

"G-man, I missed you." Percy grinned. His grin was goofy, kinda cute.

"Don't ever disappear again!" cried Grover, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "There is not enough tin cans in the world for you to disappear again."

"He's right, don't ever disappear again." said Annabeth leaning upwards to kiss Percy on the cheek which made him blush.

I was a little envious of their relationship; they loved each other clearly, and it wasn't complicated. Jason had told me about him and Reyna months ago, but I never expected her to be that beautiful. Jason said they had been close friends and that they were not together but just the way they looked at each other, I could sense the love between them. I wanted to hate Jason, ignore him, except I knew it wasn't his fault.

Percy continued to grin at his friend. "Have your horns gotten bigger or is that just me?"

Grover blushed at the attention and nodded. "They have."

"PERCY HOW DARE YOU-" shouted Thalia. She emerged from behind Grover, a storm ragin in her blue eyes.

"Thals?" Percy wasn't expecting to see the hunter at all.

"You idiot!" she said running over and squeezing Percy in a death-hug. His eyes looked like they were gonna pop right out his skull, which would be very uncomfortable.

Percy settled into the hug and hugged his cousin back. "I missed you too, Pinecone Face."

"That's it Kelp Head, you can disappear now." said Thalia mock glaring at him. "Where's Hera, she can have you back."

"Prissy." Clarisse shoved her way through the crowd. She quickly hugged Percy. We were all surprised, Clarisse does not hug! Leo's mouth dropped open. Percy smirked at her.

I noticed Frank and Hazel were talking to some campers, who knows maybe Greeks and Romans could get along.

"Does that mean you missed me La Rue?" asked Percy cheekily.

"In your dreams. There was no one's head to shove down the toilet, that's all." she smiled evilly. Me, Leo and Jason were the only ones confused but the rest burst out into laughter.

"I bet they wouldn't have put up a fight like I did. You know, toilet water always seemed to suit you." Percy joked. It must have been a funny memory cause again they laughed, and Clarisse glared at him.

"Just so we are clear, that was the first and only hug you ever get from me."

"I figured. " he turned around to continue meeting his old friends. "Jake, good to see you out of that cast, man."

"Thanks, dude." Jake replied grinning. "It's good to just see you." he joked.

"Percy!" said the Stroll brothers simultaneously.

"Travis, Connor any good pranks happen while I was gone?" grinned Percy facing the brothers who smiled mischievously at each other.

"Us? Pranks? We've never even heard of such a word!" exclaimed Connor innocently.

"Yeah what he said!" shouted Travis. They all bursted out laughing. "But really Percy it's good to see you alive."

"Haha, go collect your bets then!" he said. Percy was so cool; he got along with almost anybody and he seemed like such a good friend.

"Bets? Another strange word…" said Connor and with that they turned and... collected their bets.

"Buy a dictionary!" joked Leo. I couldn't help but crack a smile at his pun.

After many hellos and hugs and kisses later Percy was lifted onto their shoulders and chucked about. But he was laughing all the way. Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and I headed towards Hazel and Frank who were watching Percy with all his friends.

"Oh, hey guys." said Frank turning towards us and smiling. "They seem happy to have him back."

"Hi." replied Annabeth. " Yeah, they are. Do you guys mind explaining how it works around here?" she asked aiming her question and Jason, Frank, and Hazel.

"Sure." said Jason. "First off, you should know the Romans honored Jupiter, Mars and Juno. They're like the Big Three over here. Unlike the Greeks, Neptune and Pluto are the least favourite gods. "

"No wonder Hera's always moody with us." muttered Annabeth who grimaced at the mention of Hera's Roman name.

"Around here, we sort demigods to cohorts, in total there are five." explained Frank.

"I was in the Fifth Cohort." said Jason.

"Me too." Hazel and Frank said.

Piper nodded. "So it must be really popular then."

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Actually it was kinda the worst Cohort of the legion, the others often make fun of us, laugh at us. Before I disappeared, I was determined to change that, but never got the chance."

Hazel beamed. "But then Percy arrived, he was assigned to the Fifth, he helped us win the war games, and got us our reputation back!"

"Really?" asked Jason surprised, a hint of jealously tingeing his voice.

"That and he retrieved the Eagle of the Twelfth Legion." explained Frank honorably.

"He did WHAT?" exclaimed Jason, shock rolling across his face. "You've got to be kidding!"

Hazel and Frank shook their heads. "That's the truth."

"How did he do it?"

"It's a long story." Hazel said. "But we can take time later to exchange quests and things."

"Okay it's official. Percy Jackson is amazing!" grinned Leo. I rolled my eyes at Leo's hero worship.

"Dude, do you even know what the Eagle is?"

Leo grinned happily. "Haven't the faintest idea, man."

Jason rolled his eyes and I giggled along with the others' laughter. "It's a giant gold staff topped with a golden eagle, given to the Twelfth Legion by Jupiter himself."

"Like I said, Percy Jackson is legend! In two different camps!"

"Guys, can we talk about something else now?" said the man himself, Percy. He looked sheepish with all of this attention and it struck me just how different he was from Jason. Everyone was talking about how similar they are when in reality, they're quite different.

"Hey is that a satyr?" asked Grover leaning over the railing of the ship to get a better look.

"Yep, that's Don." answered Hazel, "He's a faun."

"Sorry man, but around here fauns, satyrs, are basically homeless people." Percy said patting him on the back.

"Whaaaaat?" Grover bleated. Sadness filled the satyr's eyes and I felt bad.

"That's horrible." Annabeth sighed. "So they don't help out around camp? They aren't protectors or anything?"

"Nope." said Frank.

"It's okay G-Man, we'll find a way to change once we get the chance." said Percy.

Grover smiled at him "Thanks Perce. "

"Excuse us, but we're very late for our duties." said Hazel glancing at Frank's watch.

"And trust us, Romans hate tardiness." shivered Frank.

"It was nice to finally meet you guys." smiled Hazel. She then smiled teasingly. "Greeks are actually very nice."

"Yeah, it was nice to put a face to Annabeth, you know he wouldn't shut up about you either." grinned Frank. Frank's hand slipped into Hazel's and they wondered off.

"Come on, let's give you a tour." said Jason. "I actually remember enough to show you around."

"Let's go!" shouted Percy enthusiastically, tripping over what looked like a purple bed-sheet.

"Percy, what are you wearing?" asked Annabeth as if she only realized, like me. Percy seemed to blush, but the rest of us just laughed. He pulled it off and chucked it to one side, luckily he was wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans underneath.

"It's called a toga." he snapped but then grinned. "Lead the way Jason!"

And we set off into Camp Jupiter and New Rome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hazel:**

Hazel felt her gaze stray away from Frank Zhang, to the boy who had introduced himself as Leo Valdez, the one who looked exactly like Sammy. The boy, who had curly hair, tanned skin, pointy ears, and an impish smile. The boy, who had the same wheezing laugh as Sammy, and the same sense of humor by making wry and hilarious comments to create an upbeat atmosphere. The two boys were exactly the same, and Hazel couldn't help but fall in love with this Sammy clone, even if Frank the sweetest and most protective boyfriend in the world was sitting next to her. Surprisingly enough, Leo seemed to like her too. Maybe a little too much… In fact Leo had made some flirtatious comments about her when she showing him around Camp Jupiter, making Hazel's face turn as red as a poppy in pure embarrassment and pleasure, and Frank's face turning tomato red with pure fury. Leo seemed to have noticed the look of jealousy on Frank's face, so he had immediately shut his mouth. But every few minutes, he glanced back at Hazel.

She immediately felt perplexed. Hadn't Gaea told her that Sammy had died and already had a family? Or was this one of her notoriously malignant plans? What if Sammy had survived somehow with amnesia? It could have happened; after all, she thought wryly, Percy was still alive with amnesia, when they had found him. But still how could she abandon Frank, when he was so loyal and innocent? How could she abandon him for someone who looked like someone in Boyfriend's past? You have to move on; she admonished herself severely, for Frank!

"Hazel?" Reyna called out.

"Present." The meeting had officially begun. The time to decide the fate of the world had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy**

It felt awkward to be wearing a _toga_ in front of everyone, particularly in front of his _girlfriend. _Where was the dignity in being praetor aside from dealing with "cool" responsibilities? Shouldn't he, Percy Jackson, defeater of Polybotes and Kronos be dressed in one of those fancy designer suits, the kind only the Aphrodite kids would think of wearing? Unfortunately, the Romans seemed to prefer togas. Maybe it was because they could feel the wind between their legs? Not that Percy would ever admit it, but the wind between your legs did feel kind of good, refreshing maybe even. But still, he was in a dress, in front of a gargantuan crowd of Romans and Greeks, and in front of Annabeth who looked like she was trying rather hard not to start cracking up.

He cleared his throat, "Will Jason Grace and Annabeth Chase step to the front, as you two are the leaders of Camp Half-blood?" The two nodded and joined Percy and Reyna. Annabeth immediately walked toward Percy and entwined her slightly callused fingers with his. Whereas Jason went towards Reyna, but a wall of awkwardness surrounded them. Reyna's face had turned an ugly shade of black. Uh-oh, Percy thought, things obviously didn't turn out the way Reyna had wanted it to with Jason. Ignoring Reyna's furious expression, he started roll call. When that had finished he addressed the people he now recognized as family.

"Erm—Hello everyone! Welcome to the Senate House. We warmly welcome my other family from Camp Half-blood."

"Yes we welcome you all." Reyna added insincerely and stiffly. Her piercing glare landed on the girl with choppy chocolate brown hair, the daughter of Aphrodite, the one who was called Piper.

"Well, we have gathered here today," Percy began, "To address a serious war that is brewing. It is a war that is against Gaea, and her treacherous sons, the Giants. Juno, or Hera in Greek form has already warned us that in order for us to defeat them and win this war, the Roman as well the Greek camps must work together. If we don't, well I'd hate to see what will happen."

"So indeed," piped up Jason, "I know you all distrust the Greeks. We have been taught that they are sneaky, liars, and thieves. We learned to kill them on sight, to never trust them. But I have stayed with them, and they accepted me like family. They were friendly towards me and they took care of me. The demigods there are more than capable of fighting a war. I trust them. The question is, will you be willing to set aside your old prejudices for the well being of the world?" The Romans uneasy murmurs rippled through the air, like fresh leaves being crunched on by boots on a crisp fall morning. Annabeth worriedly glanced at Percy, silently asking if they would unite with their enemies. Percy shrugged and with a glance, he answered that he hoped they would, but as for now the future would remain cloudy. To be honest, Percy was rather nervous as well, if the Greeks and the Romans couldn't get along there would be bloodshed, and both sides would go extinct. The question was, was how much of an influence did Jason have on the Romans. Jason nibbled on his lower lip, and crinkled his eyebrows. Finally Gwen of the fifth cohort stepped out of the crowd.

"I believe Jason and Percy are correct. If we expect to win this war we must collaborate with the Greeks and learn to set aside our old prejudices. Perhaps they are not as sneaky or as evil as we were taught. Let us embrace their differences and perhaps we can learn from them." She stated. The crowd uneasily shifted once more. Some nodded their head in agreement; others were lost in deep thought, while some like Octavian showed furious faces. He stepped forward,

"Why should we trust the _Graecus_!" he exclaimed, "They are nothing but a bunch of spies and thieves determined to overthrow us! Look at what they have done to our lost praetor! They've brainwashed him! The omens look terrible!" Octavian ripped open another teddy bear. Annabeth's stormy gray eyes crackled with energy, and she stepped forward ready to bark a rude remark, but Percy restricted her, reminding her that they were there to make peace. Both he and Jason stepped forward,

"The Greeks knew nothing about this camp. They had no knowledge whatsoever about the Romans. They are innocent. Shut it Octavian." They stated in unison. "And," Jason added, "When they found out I was a Roman from Camp Jupiter, they thought nothing about it, but they accepted me as family. If the Greeks were this accepting, why can't we be just as welcoming?" The crowd studied Jason and Percy, the two leaders of two different camps. Finally they began cheering, and it was obvious that a decision had been made. The Romans would aid the Greeks in the war. Perhaps a new era had finally risen to the surface, like the sun rising after a stormy day, peace and prosperity would reign. If and only if they could get along…

Leo

Tell us your story man . "Okay!" said Percy. "Well, I didn't only remember my name, I also remembered Annabeth's" They both blushed. "It was very frustrating not knowing who I was or who Annabeth was, and it didn't help that I was being chased by two gorgons all over California. When I finally arrived here in the San Francisco bay area, this hippy bag lady asked me to carry her to Camp Jupiter. So naturally, I did."

"As everyone does." grinned Grover. Everyone nodded; any other person wouldn't have even thought about it. If some hippy bag lady asked you to carry her over a motorway, they'd probably burst out laughing but when you're a demi-god you have to think about it.

"I had a choice either turn around and live a worry free life under the sea- " under the sea, under the sea, not the right time Leo! I scolded myself. "or get my memories back and feel pain and misery. Turned out hippy bag lady was actually Hera/Juno. Ares/Mars then turned up and claimed Frank," Percy said the name Mars like it was poison. "and gave us the quest to go free Thanatos, Death, in the land beyond the gods." Everyone gasped.

"Do you mean Alaska?" Grover was wide-eyed. He was so into the story, I saw him start to gnaw on his silverware.

"Yep." said Hazel popping the 'p.'

"I don't get what's the big deal about Alaska. Is it the moose?" I asked. Most people rolled their eyes but Percy turned towards me which I was grateful for.

"It's the land where the gods cannot help you, it's so far north that they can't control what happens. It's a land free of gods." he finished looking at me with his intense sea green eyes. "So the quest began. We set out on a row boat called Pax to Alaska."

"What an amazing boat, a beauty." Frank teased Percy.

"Yeah, such a special little thing." replied Percy they seemed to be sharing some inside joke cause they cracked a grin. "Hazel passed out, so Frank and I took her to land, where she then was captured by a bunch of grain spirits. We wondered after her for what felt like ages, finally we saw her in the distance standing on a rock, we defeated most of them..." said Percy.

"An army of monsters was passing by us and a store." continued Hazel. "Leading them was the giant, Polybotes, who was made to oppose Neptune, Poseidon in Greek, Percy got all feverish and ill," Percy shivered at that point. "so when the monsters were a safe distance away, we took him into the store. It turned out to be Iris's store, she helped us and we continued our way north. Iris had told us to go to Oregon and find Phineas, the sear, because he could help us.

"When we found Phineas he wouldn't tell us where Thanatos was unless we captured a harpy. We soon found out that she memorizes everything she ever reads, everything, word for word. We, well we became her friend; we couldn't hand her to Phineas so we made a deal with him. Frank had two flasks of gorgon's blood– one from each side of the gorgon. One would heal almost anything, and the other would kill you. Percy told him that they would each choose a vile blindly, because one would heal his blindness. Phineas chose the one that killed, thanks to Gaea. She said Percy was much more valuable to her, that he was her pawn. So Percy's memory was returning slowly, thanks to the blood. Phineas died, but we'd asked him to write the place Death was, seeing as Alaska is huge!"

Percy carried on. "The harpy, Ella, came with us. Reyna had told us to find her sister, Queen of the Amazons, Hylla. They put me and Frank in one of their jail cells. Hazel stayed and talked to Hylla. She let us escape, with Arion the fastest horse ever."

"A horse? You got away on a horse?" asked Piper in disbelief. Hazel nodded.

"We needed a place to stay so we stayed at Frank's grandmother's place." Percy then gestured to Frank to continue.

"The morning after, some Laistrygonians had surrounded my house. Percy drove my grandmother's car, heading towards a plane my grandmother had ordered to take us to Alaska."

"You drove? But you're really bad at driving!" joked Thalia. Percy glared at her but then cracked a small grin.

"Ella refused to fly with us so she stayed behind and hid in the woods." continued Frank. "We had to stop off where Hazel used to live in Alaska. We made our way up the glacier thanks to a lift from Arion, and the spirits of the demigods that had died there were being controlled by Alcyoneus, the giant. Percy fought them while Hazel distracted the giant so I could free Thanatos. I freed Thanatos, just then Percy stabbed his sword into the glacier, and he and the spirits all fell from the glacier."

Mostly everyone gasped and turned to look at Percy. "Hazel and I, with Arion, dragged the giant out of Alaska so we could defeat him. We rode back to the glacier to find Percy, hoping, wishing he was alive. Of course he was." Frank pointed to Percy showing us he was alive...DUHH. "He was fine, actually he looked kinda bored, he told us he'd fallen from the St. Louis Arch, which was at least twice as high then the glacier."

Again, almost everyone turned to look at Percy Jackson. "We returned to camp just in time for the battle against loads and loads of monsters. Percy defeated that giant Polybotes with the help of Terminus, the God of Borders, seeing as it's impossible to kill a giant without the help of a god."

Everyone was silent when Frank finished, letting the story sink in.

Thalia finally broke the silence. "Mmm… Kelp Head, I guess…I guess you win. Your quest was more dangerous."

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Percy taunted. Everybody laughed but Annabeth and Thalia. Thalia shocked him and Annabeth punched his arm. He winced and rubbed his arm.

"Gorgon's Blood? Really, you put your life in the enemy's hands? You could have died! That was really Percy-like of you!" she yelled. Okay I admit it, I cracked a smile.

"Annabeth, it's okay. I'm here now, right? Plus, you know everything I do is stupid. " Percy grinned a really goofy grin.

"Perseus," started Thalia. His real name made Percy wince. "what happened to your Achilles blessing?"

"Oh, I lost it when I crossed the Little Tiber. It couldn't exist in a Roman camp because it was a Greek blessing." Percy explained to his friends who knew of the blessing.

"Wait, back it up. YOU WERE INVINCIBLE?" I yelled. Annabeth nodded for Percy. "THAT'S SO COOL! LIKE WHEN SOMEONE STABBED YOU, LIKE IT WOULD BOUNCE OFF!"

Grover nodded. I sighed. "Wow."

"Don't you have to bathe in the River Styx to get the blessing of Achilles?" asked Jason, who sounded quite impressed even though he was trying to hide it.

Percy winced and answered. "Yeah, you do- "

"What's it like?" I blurted out, full of excitement.

"Like taking a bath…" smiled Percy "in acid. So basically not my favorite visit to the Underworld." he laughed. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and Grover almost choked on his tin cans.

"Hold it right there slick," I frowned. That was an old saying. "you've been to the Underworld before?" screamed Hazel, why was she so shocked? "Why didn't you say so?"

"A little thing called 'I had no memories.' " Percy said sadly. "I went there on my first quest, actually."

"Well go on!" I yelled. "Tell us about it." Everyone beside me nodded, apart from Jason who rolled his eyes... I did feel a twinge of guilt, but this was Percy Jackson!

"Well, umm...it's a long story." I glared at him. "Let's start from the beginning." said Percy.

Once he'd finished, everyone was silent. Many of us were gob smacked, few smiled as if it was an old memory.

On his first quest, he went to the Underworld and Olympus! I felt like I should be clapping or something!

"When we got back, Luke, who was supposed to be my friend, poisoned me. He betrayed us, he abandoned the gods." A hint of sadness was detected in Percy's voice, Annabeth seemed close to tears, and Thalia was wiping away tears from her own face.

"Wait, you sent Medusa's head to Olympus? You badass!" I said, hoping for a high five, which I got, thank you very much!

"What happen after that? Did you go on any more quests? " asked Piper ignoring my comment.

"Yeah, a couple..." said Percy sheepishly. This guy was really humble!

"Tell us about them! Please!" Hazel asked giving Percy big golden puppy dog eyes. Boy, it was then when I realized how beautiful Hazel actually was. Her curly brown hair, her smile. Don't even get me started on those eyes…

Percy laughed. "Actually Percy I believe it's time for the War Games." said Reyna. Reyna got up from the table to rally the other Romans.

"That's good, the quests are so long anyway. You don't want to hear them all. Let's get ready for the games."

"Come on guys, let's whoop some Roman butt! No offense Jason, Hazel and, ermm… Frank." I said.

"Don't worry about it man, cause it's your butts who are gonna we whooped. " chuckled Jason heading over with Hazel and Frank to stand with the other Romans. We marched to the Fields of Mars and took up one side of the fields with the Romans across from us.

Reyna addressed the Legion. "Romans! We will defend and the Greeks will attack! Five minutes for strategizing."

I thought it'd be easy to attack until I saw the fort in front of us. It was massive and had not been there when we'd landed.

We're gonna die.

Luckily, the Argo II had been moved so it was not in harm's way. I don't want my baby being blown to Timbuktu! I especially don't want her watching us get murdered. Wow, way to go, Leo, with the positive thinking!


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth

**PERCY**. Having him back felt…so amazing. Hugging him, touching him, kissing him. He was real, not just a memory. I thought I'd lost him forever, but no, my Seaweed Brain is definitely here. Stubborn as ever.

Here, this camp was amazing. I mean, look at the architecture! I'd never seen anything like it before, most of the buildings were being re-built from the battle they had but none the less they were extraordinary. A million ideas had rushed to me, sending my mind into overload.

But in the corner of my mind was the dream I had before arriving here...

_All around me was darkness. When my eyes adjusted I could just about make out we were under ground and in front of me was a cage made out of dirt, and siting there in a ball, was a very pale faced Nico. He was paler than usual and blood dripped slowly from the corner of his mouth. Cuts and bruises lacerated his body in numerous sots. He looked terrible, I had to help him, but my legs wouldn't move._

_" Nico?" I asked. His head popped up in surprise. I was shocked he had enough strength to move._

_"Annabeth? What are you doing here? You can't be here, it's too dangerous." He said, barely a whisper. His voice made me wince._

_"It's okay…I think I think I'm dreaming."_

_"Annabeth, Gaea will know you're here, she'll hurt you. There's no way you can help me, just leave me here, let me die, it's a trap. I'm bait, bait for Percy. He mustn't come looking for me, no one should. It's my fault I'm here. I went looking for the Doors. Annabeth, listen to me. You'll all die, I'm close do death now anyway, just leave me here. Close the Doors, that is the only way you can win."_

_"Nico, Percy will come looking for you no matter what, he'd put the world at stake to find you. He'll willingly give his life to save you, you know that." I pleaded. Nico knew there was no chance of Percy leaving his friend-cousin- behind._

_"That's why you must stop him." Nico whispered. His eyes were serious and hard though he physically looked dead. Nico really didn't want us to come._

_"No, nothing I say will stop Percy. I love him, but you know his fatal flaw. He's stubborn, you know that. Nothing anyone will say will make him stop saving his friends." I argued._

_"Try Annabeth, please. Or he'll die… you all will. You have no idea what Gaea has planned for you guys-" He was cut off by the sound of laughter._

_"Annabeth, what a lovely surprise." whispered the sleepy voice of Gaea, it might of just been me but her voice wasn't that sleepy, more awake. "Ready to join me, are you ?"_

_"Never." I spat. I quickly glanced at Nico, 'We'll be back,' I thought._

If Nico would plead with me not to come, Gaea must be planning something big for us. It scared me to think what she'll do to Percy, Percy Jackson the greatest hero that ever lived. Percy Jackson my boyfriend.

But right now, my mind was elsewhere. Yes my mind is very busy today.

A million battle plans raced through my mind. We have to prove ourselves to the Romans, or Gaea will win. After everything we've been through it should be the Romans proving themselves to us... I admit the fort they built was impressive and we were outnumbered but we had been through so much, a war game didn't seem like much. Even if it looked like we were gonna lose.

"I think someone should sneak round the back and get the banner, while the rest distract." I said, not the most original plan, I thought but it should work.

Percy, looking as fit as ever, turned around whistled. A black blob came bounding over and licked him to wet, which was a rare sight.

"Okay, okay Mrs. O'Leary, calm down." he said patting her head. Piper and Leo had drawn there weapons but I shook my head.

"She's Percy's." Their faces were so confused I couldn't help but grin. "It's a long story. That's it! Percy, I'll shadow travel round the back with my invisibility cap and take the banner unnoticed. Apollo cabin will shoot from the trees over there with blunt arrows please, knock as many out as possible. Ares and Athena, you guys head straight in try to take down the fort. Piper, Leo you take the elephant, Hannibal, and also attack straight. Once you see me come out, try and protect me, they might notice the banner gone.

"Percy you take down those water cannons and feel free to attack. Demeter cabin, use your powers, and stay here- attack if anyone comes close. The rest split up, some to the left some to the right. Thalia you know what to do." Everyone nodded clearly happy with this plan. I ran over kissed Percy on the cheek then put my cap on; he whirled round looking for me. I pushed him over but he'd found me and dragged me with him, we both tumbled to the ground.

"Nice try Wise Girl." he whispered, taking my cap off.

"Oh, get a room." yelled Leo, who was shortly hit over the head by Piper.

I slipped my cap back on jumped up onto Mrs. O'Leary. Before I left I heard Percy yelling at me, "Watch out for Frank!" Why should I watch out for Frank ? Never mind Annabeth, just get the banner.

I shadow traveled to the far end of the field. I hate shadow traveling, it's the worst type of travel. It usually makes me pass out, luckily not today. Mrs. O'Leary jumped up the wall; I slipped off before any Romans turned around and found a huge hellhound. The banner must be in the center of the fort.

I passed a couple of Romans who didn't know what hit them, literally. Finally I found the huge square room, it was empty apart from the banner, no guards. 'Romans, I thought, they probably thought no one would be able to get in.' Typical. I ran over, grabbed the banner, and slipped out the wooden door, hoping to find Mrs. O'Leary, but she was no where to be seen. Only one thing to do in a time like this: wing it.

I decided to make my way to the ground, I tipped toed along the plain corridors until I was close enough to jump. I tucked and rolled into a precise landing. To my surprise, I almost rolled into an elephant. I could hear the battles cries of the Ares cabin, the zipping of the Apollo cabin's arrows, the clang of swords. It was the sound of battle.

Lighting was zapping Roman soldiers here and there, just enough to send little shocks through their bodies. I smiled. 'Good going, Thals!'

"Annabeth climb up now!" screamed Piper. Leo slid off Hannibal and started shooting fire balls at soldiers daring to come near.

"C'mon is that all you got?" he yelled.

"I'm on go! GO!" I screamed, climbing on behind Piper.

If you've ever been on an elephant then you'll know how uncomfortable it really is, if you haven't then you won't want to. And that was before the elephant had started to move.

We're gonna make it…

Suddenly a dragon appeared, a huge fire-breathing dragon looking straight at the banner. My heart beat increased, my palms began to sweat. Dragons? But…how do we fight a DRAGON? My brain went on overload until Percy's voice broke through the stupor.

"Really Frank a dragon?"

An awful sound came from the dragon that sounded like laughing. Wait…Frank was the dragon? A shape-shifter? That's what Percy meant! Hannibal ran round it and zipped away. What a brave elephant.

I caught a glance of Clarisse trying to shock the dragon with Lamer- sorry, Maimer- before a gust of wind sent me and Piper flying backwards off of Hannibal. We crashed to the ground, a couple of cuts and bruises, but we were fine.

"JASON!" I yelled. He appeared 3 feet in the air, looking down at me and Piper on the cold ground covered in mud. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders meekly.

"Sorry ladies!" he replied zipping down to grab the banner, he probably would of succeeded if an enormous wave hadn't pushed him aside. Percy! We were so close now. I sprinted the rest of the way, my lungs screeching out for air as some campers greeted me. I did it, we'd did it, we'd won!

However, most campers were too busy watching the battle happening behind me to join in the celebration.

ason

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' screamed a voice in my head. 'I have no idea!' I yelled back. All I know is, he stolen my family, my friends, and my praetorship...

Percy pushed me backwards with a wave. I turned around sopping wet to face him, he was crouched in battle position. Probably a distraction so Annabeth could get away. Campers started to gather around us, Percy lowered is sword, the Geeks had won. But this was not over, I thought as anger boiled inside me.

I stabbed at him, he blocked it easily, which just made me madder. He wasn't even trying to attack! So I slashed at his arm. That woke him up. I smirked. 'Good, I mean business.' He looked at me with questionable eyes, blood dripping down his arm forming a small puddle on the ground. He looked like he didn't want to fight, but he must have figured out my intentions.

He slashed, stabbed, tucked, rolled, stabbed again, faked left went right, twisted the blade around, changed hands, I just about kept up. He spun round slashing Riptide at me, a blinding pain shot up my thigh, blood dripped from an open wound.

I summoned lightning but missed by a lot. I focused all my energy on one strike of lightning, but he had been waiting for that. He sent a ball of icy water to intercept it. Water conducts lightning of course! This is Annabeth's boyfriend, Jason, of course he knows that.

My only chance was air. Percy could not, and would not, fly to catch me. That would be my only advantage now.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on the air around me, willing it to obey. I could feel my feet leave the ground and I bent air under my feet to keep me afloat. Percy's yell made me open my eyes. He lay on the ground ten meters away from where he used to be. He jumped up before I could even move. A mini hurricane was forming around, him lifting him up. I recovered from my shock and tried to focus my energy on slowing down his hurricane. My legs began to shake, I couldn't hold it much longer.

I was thrown backwards hitting the ground hard. Note to self: the Fields of Mars are very hard.

I was exhausted now, Percy looked drained. He wacked my sword out of my hands, the imperial gold weapon clanging to the wet ground. He pointed Riptide at my throat, and smirked. I glared and ducked, picking up my gleaming sword again and charging at him. He spun around and twisted the blade out my hand with the flat of his blade.

_Clang._

My sword rattled against the ground, the tip of Percy's sword was touching my now undefended chest.

Everyone around us was silent. Percy was breathing heavily with a bead of sweat running down the side of his tan face. He stuck his hand out to help me up but I wacked it out of the way and stood. My knees felt like they were about to give way, my whole body shivered. My short hair stuck to my face wet, my purple t-shirt stuck to my chest.

But I walked forward pushing my way through the crowd. Everyone's eyes were following me as I walked; I didn't want to look at them, see the pity in their eyes, the joy in some that Jason Grace was just beaten by a Greek.

Percy, who apparently had been following me, grabbed my arm. His grip was tight around my bicep but I shook him off. It was then when I noticed my clothes felt clean and warm, my hair felt smooth. He'd dried me off.

"Jason," he muttered. I whirled round to face him. I was so angry I wanted to zap him right there right now.

"What? What do you want, I don't think there is anything left I can give you?" I glared at him, we were both the same height. Thank the gods. I couldn't image being shorter than him too.

"Jason, I get it." Percy muttered under his breath so only I heard."You're mad at me for all this. But we have to make this work for the quest, for our friends, and the world." I didn't react, I knew all that. "Plus, I think you should be praetor. You're a much better leader than me. " Modest much. But he was right, I swallowed the burning envy in my gut and nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…you know…" I gestured around me. But he understood.

"I know, it's not the first time someone's lost their temper with me." Thalia giggled innocently, Annabeth rolled her eyes with an obvious grin on her face.

"Man, you have to teach me that move." I said. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Sure." he said. "What are friends for." Percy and I were going to be really good friends, I could feel it. "As long as you don't use it against me." he said completly serious.

"We'll see." I laughed.

"Percy!" started Leo, looking over excited, his hair was literally on fire, "that was totally awesome, that mini hurricane was wicked!" I couldn't help but laugh, Percy was blushing like mad. "I thought you were a goner when Jase got back up, but no you turned around then…bada bing, bada boom, clang defeated!"

"Leo, your hair." murmured Piper, nudging him. He looked up and swore in Greek, them swatted away the flames.

"You." said Annabeth twirling to face Frank, she went on her tippy toes to speak to him quietly, but I could just about hear. "A dragon? Really? That's amazing!"

Frank blushed. "Thanks." he just about managed. The dragon…that was him? He's a shape-shifter? No fair!

"GREEKS WIN!" yelled Reyna, looking as beautiful as ever. "CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE EARNED OUR APPROVAL, WELCOME TO CAMP JUPITER!" A cheer erupted from the Greeks, but the Romans clapped and smiled obviously a bit surprised they just lost. "Everyone back to your cohorts, it's late! Tomorrow morning there will be a senate meeting! That is all, goodnight!" She smiled at everyone then waved. I've never see her do that, it was so Greek like. Hey what do you know, we're learning.

"It's okay man." said Dakota burping at me. "I thought you fought good."

"Mmm-hmm, I've never seen you fight that good." nodded Gwen. "Plus Percy is apparently the best swordsman alive."

"Thanks guys." I grinned at them. My friends still loved me and cared about me.

"We missed you, don't disappear again." said Bobby patting my back.

"I missed you guys too."

"Dude, after this quest. Gladiator fight, you and me " Dakota grinned, punching my shoulder.

"You're on." They wondered off chatting.

I spun round and limped over towards Hazel, Frank, Percy, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth.

Thalia said goodnight and went to bed; she looked exhausted. Grover had gone on a tin can hunt. The rest of the Greeks had headed off to sleep on the Argo II.

"I'm beat…no pun intended…" I said. "I'm gonna turn in."

"Oh, I didn't sleep in your praetor house so you can go there if you want. It just didn't feel right." said Percy, not meeting my eyes.

"Thanks, man." I shook his hand to show my gratitude, waved to everyone, and headed toward the praetor house.

My room was exactly as I left it, a couple of dirty clothes on the floor, junk I had chucked under my bed... he was telling the truth, he hadn't slept in here. I was glad he hadn't, but also annoyed. He was too...right. I found a flask of nectar and took a sip.

Before I could think of anything else, my eyes started to shutter close, then I collapsed on my bed and of course dreams found me.

* * *

Percy

**I REALLY STANK. **Once Jason had left, everyone went their own ways. Truthfully, I still felt like there was tension between us. But my mom always told me 'never judge a book by it's cover' or whatever. I'm gonna try and get along with Jason for the quest, we're supposed to be co-leaders, who knows maybe we'll work well together, and plus I think it'll be nice to get some weight off my shoulders...

So after I showered and Annabeth tried a bath, we headed towards the valley. It showed the perfect view of Camp Jupiter, you could make out the hippodrome and the coliseum, the temples and parks, the neighbourhood of Seven Hills with it's winding streets, colorful villas, and flowering gardens.

When we reached the top of the hill. We stopped.

"Wow." she stammered.

"I know, this is my favorite place."

"It's beautiful." she breathed, lacing her fingers in mine.

"Race you to the bottom?" I grinned.

She turned and beamed at me, before racing down the hill, I sprinted behind her. She won, (only because she had a head's start).

The sun was slowly setting behind the Senate House, it was peaceful.

"Don't you ever get tired of losing?" she smiled, though she seemed uneasy. She bit her lip "I really missed you Percy"

I stepped forward pulling her into a hug, she buried her face in my chest, breathing heavily. "Hey, it's okay, I missed you too."

She let out a small sigh, "I'm sorry, I-I-." I shushed her and smiled. I didn't think my disappearance had devasted her this much.

"You know, I meant what I said. I never forgot you. I could never forget you Annabeth." I smiled at her. "Even with my memory erased, you were the one thing I hung on to. Not even Hera could take my Wise girl away from me."

Tears rimmed her eyes, dangerously close of spilling. "P-P-Percy."

I stroked her hair. "I thought you'd find someone else."

She bumped me with her shoulder. "Don't be silly Seaweed Brain. I was miserable without you. I would cry, snap at people, I was grumpy. When Jason arrived, he thought I was going to kill him."

"Really?" I laughed.

"After everything we have been through, I could never find someone else." she exclaimed. "For months I searched for you, Nico even searched the Underworld, well parts of it. Your parents were worried sick, the whole camp was shaken, everyone missed you."

"Oh," I said. I felt terribal. Putting everyone through all that misery and devastation. Plus he missed Camp, home, New York, his friends. Grover constantly asking for enchiladas, Travis and Connor pulling pranks daily, Chiron's archery classes (inwhich I really sucked), Rachel in her school uniform reciting prophecies I even missed mucking out the stables!

"Don't blame yourself," said Annabeth "you didn't ask to be swaped."

I nodded "I know." I thought if I should tell her about the Prophecy, it had been bothering me.

"What's up?" she asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Nothing." I said.

She locked eyes with me. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

I couldn't tell her, I tried to form the words but they never made it out. "I-I'm sure."

She looked away dropping the subject.

"Come on it's late, we have a Senate meeting tomorrow morning." I advanced forward, pulling her up with me.

"Yes sir." she mocked saluted. We walked along the path, our hands intwinded. Watching as the last ray of sunlight disappeared. "I can't wait to see you in your hot bedsheet again."

"Oh, save it. I have to wear it."

"I can't wait." she continued, wrapping her arms around my neck, I placed my hands on her waist. We kissed for several minutes, before we broke apart and hugged.

"Night, Wise Girl."

"See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain."

I turned around heading towards the Fifth Cohort barracks, when Annabeth called out to me.

"Don't you disappear this time."

I grinned, my lob-sided grin, "I'll keep an eye out for cow-goddesses."

Jason

**AM I THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S DAD WANTS TO FRY MY COUSIN?**

_I was in some sort of park, I could hear cars honking and the sound of billions of people chatting, rushing about. In front of me was a tree, a very big tree, but other than that nothing special. That was until a face appeared then hands, legs, arms, and feet...something was climbing out of the tree, a man._

_My dream changed. Magnificent thrones were arranged in an arch around me in a beautiful hall. Two figures were sitting in two of them. It was Jupiter, my Dad, and Neptune, my uncle. Except they didn't look Roman, they looked like Percy…Greek._

_They didn't seem to see me._

_"Poseidon, brother. Look at the seven together they are too powerful! They could destroy Olympus." said Zeus_

"_I know brother but we have to trust them, your son shall lead them alongside mine. They will make us proud." Poseidon didn't looked to be pleading with Zeus, but I could hear the beg in his voice. Poseidon cared deeply for Percy…for us._

_"Perseus, he's too powerful! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast him into a billion pieces this minute!" yelled my Dad. Anger issues much? Zeus lost his temper much easier than Jupiter._

_"Brother, you know why." Poseidon paused. "We would cease to exist."_

_"He has powers he has yet to discover! The fates have shown me." Zeus's voice dropped to a heated whisper. "He could overthrow all of us."_

_"Zeus-"_

_"No Poseidon, you listen to me! He should die!" Zeus stood up glaring at Poseidon._

_"You wouldn't dare!" Poseidon was seething with anger and I could almost feel the heat. "Remember what he has done for us." Poseidon was now standing and now nose to nose glaring at Zeus._

_"I do not need reminding, I-"_

_"Zeus, you kill him then all the gods will turn on you. After everything Percy has done for them, they will not even think about it! They will turn on YOU. And what of Jason? He could overthrow just as easily, together him and Percy are invincible."_

_And with that Poseidon disappeared, in a flash of light and the smell of the ocean._

I woke up wet; someone had chucked water over me.

"Percy?" I coughed, swiping water from my eyes.

"Sorry man, you wouldn't wake up. It's time for the Senate meeting, everyone's waiting for you." said Percy holding back the buckets of laughter. "C'mon, get up! We're waiting!" he said shaking me awake.

After a super speed morning routine, we ran down to the Senate house, but of course Terminus, the god of Borders, had something to say.

"Percy, Praetor! Need me for some more fighting? We make a good team me and you, don't we! AH, Jason, me boy, haven't see you in a long time, hum." said Terminus.

"Hello, Terminus." I said as I handed Julia my sword. "No one as yet told me about your…er...fight."

"Shame; it is a such a brave tale." Terminus said reverently. "Percy here played a small part in the battle."

"I'm sure he did." I answered glancing over to Percy who was nodding along innocently.

"Yes, Terminus, you were very heroic." said Percy. Terminus seemed very pleased with the word heroic. "But we're late, so we'll catch up later, cool bye!"

"Welcome back Jason." grinned Julia. She was missing her two front teeth. "I'm gonna be like Percy when I grow up!" At that point I felt like someone just punched me in the gut. "He saved us, he's a hero."

_You used to be the hero, he's taken everything from you,_ whispered a voice in my head. A voice I recognized.

_Shut up Gaea, haven't you got anything else to do?_ I growled inside my head. I didn't need anyone else pissing me off at this moment.

"Go now Julia, our praetor and…ex praetor must get going." said Terminus.

And with that we sprinted to the Senate house. Our footsteps echoed on the stone floor, making me remember one summer when I had to sit through a tap dancing show. (Reyna dragged me along- said it was important to her.)

As we entered the house, everyone was already seated and waiting our arrival. They all turned around. I felt everyone eyes on me as I walked to sit in next to Percy and Reyna. Thank the gods someone had put three chairs. I waved at Leo and Piper, then sat straight ready to listen, the complete opposite to Percy who was slouching in his chair fiddling with a paper clip.

"Now that _everyone_ is here," started Reyna glaring annoyingly at me and Percy, "the meeting can begin! We are here to discuss the Great Prophecy."

_'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call.  
To storm or fire the world must fall,  
An oath to keep with a final breath  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death.'_

"We believe that Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper are six of the seven. We have no proof as to who is the seventh-" Before she could finish her sentence, Reyna was interrupted by the Senate house doors bursting open. Everyone turned around, stunned into silence by the intrusion.

Standing at the wooden doors was...

Frank

**WHAT THE GOD OF DEATH WAS DOING AT A CAMP MEETING, I DON'T KNOW**. Pluto, the almighty god of the Underworld was standing there at the Senate's doors, glaring at everyone.

His skin was so white it looked like a piece of A4 paper. He had a flap of black hair, his eyes were fiery and angry, and he had a very strong and powerful aura around him.

He was wearing a black suit, but I swear if you look close enough you can see tortured souls crying out, begging for mercy. He strolled down to the front of the room. After everyone had gotten over the shock they all bowed, everyone except Percy, but finally he bowed, muttering to himself.

"Greetings nephew," he said turning around to face Percy. "and other nephew," he said that to Jason "and my niece." he said looking at Thalia, I think her name was. "I've come here today against Jupiter's wishes to tell you little scums who the seventh demigod is." he paused, he sounded as if this was the last place he wanted to be. "Annabeth Chase, she is the seventh. We weren't sure you'd figure it out."

"Are you saying we're stupid?" someone in the crowd yelled. Man, that kid had guts…or a death wish. (No pun intended.) Pluto scanned the crowd looking for the bearer of the voice, but found no one.

"Yes, that is exactly want I'm saying." said Pluto, without hesitating. "Juno thought you'd need some help. Annabeth Chase do you accept this quest?" he asked turning to face Annabeth.

"Yes." Annabeth answered staring him straight in the eyes. It might have just been me but it looked like they were having a silent conversation. I turned to look at Hazel; she seemed upset that her father hadn't even spoken to her.

"The seven must set out to Rome. Annabeth will guide them there." A murmur irrupted from the crowd at Pluto's sentence.

"Rome?" asked Piper confused.

"Yes Rome, they know why." He pointed to me, Hazel, then Percy, his eyes locked with Percy's, this time I knew they were having a silent conversation.

Percy slowly nodded as if he understood something, which just made me even more curious.

"For what exactly, Uncle?" asked Jason curiously.

"You'll all see." said Pluto mysteriously. "Good luck all, good luck Hazel." And with that he disappeared to the sound of screams. The room seemed to brighten and felt like a nicer place without the God of Death.

Hazel sat straighter at the mention of her name, probably relieved. Just a couple of hours ago, she thought she was going back to the Underworld. And now knowing it wasn't a mistake, that she was still walking and breathing, had to lift a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

I don't think I could bear the thought of losing her. Not now, not ever.

I found myself staring at her, noticing little details I never really saw. Like, when she was confused she'd tilt her head to the side, or when nervous she'd play with her wonderful hair.

Then my mind thought of something, like the feel of her lips against mine once we'd killed the giant during our quest…

"Well that settles it, Annabeth is the seventh demigod." concluded Reyna, bringing me back to the present. Before Percy arrived we'd rarely seen any gods or goddesses and now, they're popping up all over the place.

"But that's 3 Romans and 4 _graecus_ that is not fair!" yelled Octavian standing up. "We are superior!" A murmur of agreement spread through the crowd. I stood up, don't ask me way, I was in the moment.

"Octavian, be quiet. Lord Pluto himself has appeared telling us who is the seventh, are you again questioning the gods by choice?" I said, proudly. Octavian glared at me but sat down, muttering some stuff about a baby-face child of Mars. I too sat down feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you Centurion Frank." said Reyna nodding at me. Reyna then began addressing the Senators. "The seven shall leave today, Cohort Two please collect the supplies. That is it, meeting adjourned."

"Actually I was wondering if we could stop off at my mom's apartment, she'll kill me if I don't." said Percy standing up.

"I don't think we have time." said Jason, under his breath.

"Yeah we-" started Percy, an argument already forming in his brain.

"We need to collect weapons from Camp Half-Blood, so Percy can visit his mom." said Annabeth. Percy smiled at her thankfully.

"So," said Reyna, "that's it. The seven set off for New York. I'm sure you have already chosen the route." Annabeth nodded.

"I think the Greeks should stay here with the Romans, they should learn to trust each over." exclaimed Annabeth confidently, her gray eyes daring anyone to cross her.

Reyna rolled her eyes, but nodded. She was definitely not happy she wasn't coming on the quest. And with that she turned on her heel, and left gesturing to Octavian to follow. Everyone got up and left. Some patted me on the back, some wished me good luck.

"So this is it." said Piper, looking around at all of us. "The seven are answering the call." We looked at each other. It was hard to believe that standing in this very room were the seven most powerful demigods in the world. And with that I lifted my head high and we strolled out the Senate house towards the _Argo II._

"Very dramatic." commented Leo.

We climbed aboard the _Argo II_ and even though I'd already been up here, it still took my breath away. That Leo guy did well with this ship. Just then Reyna came bolting up the deck.

"Goodbye," said Reyna hugging Jason, she whispered something to him and he nodded, "and good luck." She went and hugged Percy, she looked like she was blushing. She waved at the rest of us, smiling at me and Hazel. "Make Rome proud!" she then ran off to the gathering crowd waiting for our departure.

The other Greeks left the ship and joined the crowd and that soon left the seven, Grover, and Thalia. Thalia, Percy, and Jason were disputing about something.

"C'mon have you ever met another child of Zeus-or Jupiter- that's afraid of heights?" said Percy grinning.

"He has a point." agreed Jason, high-fiving Percy.

"Oh shut it both of you!" yelled Thalia. She shocked both of the boys and glared at them with cold blue eyes.

"Ouch!" they exclaimed.

"What was that for?" said Percy glaring at Thalia. "Don't ever do that again, or you're going overboard!" he said joking.

Thaila smiled mischievously, and shocked him again, his hair was all spiked up now and he smelt burnt. Jason was trying to contain his laughter, but he was failing.

"That's it!" he grabbed Thalia and hung her over the railing of the ship, only needing one little push to send Thalia over.

"Perseus Jackson, stop this!" she was screaming bloody murder. Jason and Leo were clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard.

"Fine! Just remember," he pulled her away. She grabbed an arrow from her bow and started chasing Percy, spiking it anywhere possible. " that I'm awesome!"

"OUCH!" Percy yelled with an arrow sticking out his butt. "Did you just put an arrow in my butt? That's messed up!" he yelled but he was grinning. Thalia stormed away and started saying her goodbyes, obviously pleased with herself .

"Serves you right Kelp Head!"

Percy pulled the arrow out, Leo and Jason were rolling on the floor laughing. Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, and I were laughing too. Percy grinned at us, and then turned to Grover.

"No wonder everyone at camp loves him, he's awesome!" said Leo in between breaths.

"You will be okay, right Percy?" stuttered Grover, eyeing his friend.

"Sure, man. I'll be as okay as I can...be. Except I think I can't sit down…" he said eyeing his butt. He man-hugged Grover. "Save me a tin can, kay?" he said.

"PERCY!" Percy was then squished in a bear hug. "We're coming." It was Tyson and Ella the Harpy.

"Ella go with Tyson, Ella likes Tyson, Ella no like cheese, cheese… bad." Leo, Piper, and Jason grabbed their weapons.

"Whoa, whoa guys it's okay! He's my half-brother." said Percy standing in between them and Tyson.

"But...but he's a Cyclops." stuttered Piper. She looked really scared, she must have had an unfortunate meeting with them, another story for the journey along with Percy's.

I hadn't realized he'd done so much. He was a hero. Unlike me, my life relies on a stick. A bit of wood. The fact that I was a descendant of Neptune made me proud, I was somehow related to Percy.

"Your half-brother? Cool!" said Leo whistled while lowering his weapon. Piper and Jason did too but slowly.

Footsteps echoed behind me, Reyna came strolling up the deck, her raven black hair falling smoothly down her back.

"Cohort Two has gathered some supplies, all is prepared for your departure to New York." she smiled at us. "Be careful of the monsters, and stay safe. Fight with honor."

"Okay thanks." grinned Percy. "We'll be as safe as a demigod can be."

"Oh, Reyna!" exclaimed Jason not meeting her eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Of course Jason." she said with no emotion anywhere on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth

**IF THAT MOMENT COULD HAVE BEEN ANY COLDER, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ICE**. There was an eerie silence as Jason and Reyna wondered off down the deck, to the Little Tiber, which was peacefully shining in the morning sun. I glanced at Percy, trying to meet his green eyes, but he was staring into the distance, eyebrows scrunched together. He was lost in thought, which was rare.

I slowly walked up to Piper. She was leaning against the railing of the _Argo II_; she hadn't moved since Jason left. She looked like a Greek statue, beautiful with a billion stories to tell but could never speak.

"Piper," I started, "are you okay?" Not a very bright question from a daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom. No really? Piper slowly nodded, proving to me she was definitely not okay. "They could be talking about anything." I said again, a tentative smile on my lips.

"I know. But I get the feeling they have history together." She answered sadly, not returning my smile. She twirled one of her braids. "A lot of history…"

"I'm sure they're just talking about praetor duties." I said trying to comfort her. "Putting things in line since Reyna will be in charge alone for…a long time."

"No Annabeth, I can feel it, anyone can see it. They care about each other." she chocked. "But, whoever Jason chooses, I just want him to be happy. That's what love is about- happiness."

I had a feeling the subject was closed. Before I could ask anything else, someone's hand slipped into my right hand, squeezing it tight.

"Careful Wise Girl, you might fall." Percy whispered into my one of ears. His breath against my skin made my whole body tingle and my eyes flutter shut. I sighed before coming back to earth.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." I grinned turning around to face him, not letting him see how he affected me.

Percy smirked at me and for a moment I thought he'd seen through me. "I'm sure you will, there has to at least be _one_ reason why I call you Wise Girl."

"Shut up, Perseus." I joked, making him wince at his real name.

"Don't call me that _Annie_." His eyes were sparkling as he busted out laughing. "Your face." I shoved him in his gut.

I growled. "Don't you call me that ever again!" I smacked him once more for good measure.

"Deal." Percy groaned, rubbing his stomach and head. "You'll forever remain Wise Girl."

"You guys are very…special." said Leo standing next Frank and Hazel, who were nodding in agreement. Making me and Percy to gaze at each, he was trying to contain his laughter but when he met my eyes he couldn't any longer.

"Very special." added Frank good naturedly.

"Before Annabeth beats you up Percy," grinned Hazel, she had a point, I could beat Percy up easily, "we thought we should discuss the Nico situation."

I let out a small gasp that only Percy heard. He turned to me, _What's wrong?_ his face read.

"I had a dream about him." I answered. No one spoke, Piper came over, finally moving from her spot. "He…he told me to tell you, Percy, not to save him."

I knew it was going to be worthless, Percy would do anything for his friends, it's his fatal flaw, but I owed it to Nico to at least try. As many quests have shown... First quest they captured his mother, second his best friend Grover, third me.. .you get the picture.

"Annabeth...I...I…" Percy stuttered for the right words while his eyes conveyed the pleading.

I looked sadly into his eyes. "I know Percy."

"I'll save him, but you guys don't have to, it's too dangerous." he said shifting uncomfortably. I narrowed my eyes at Percy. He knew the chances of us letting him go it alone were slim, so why even try?

"Danger's my middle name." grinned Leo. His hands were fiddling with some random tools.

Jason looked thoughtful. He'd silently climbed on board and was standing next to Leo. "I thought it was Sammy? From you're grandpa?" Leo was as red as a tomato. Hazel stared wide eyed at Leo, but then composed herself from whatever had shocked her.

Meanwhile Piper was eyeing Jason, but he wasn't looking at her, apparently his shoes were more interesting than she was.

"Oh Seaweed Brain haven't you learnt anything? I'll be at your side ready to save your sorry butt." I finally smiled.

"We're in this together." said Jason confidently. What I didn't understand, was why everyone said Percy and Jason were similar. They both have done amazing stuff, yeah extraordinary stuff. Things some people can't even try to imagine... They're both great leaders, I'd never admit it but Percy was actually a lot smarter than he let on.

Yet Jason was more disciplined, prouder, stricter he was a Roman, he believed in honor. He was defiantly more confident with his ideas. He always had a plan, even in the most difficult of situations. I never said it was always a good plan but a plan none the less.

Percy, my Seaweed Brain on the other hand, was more laid back, relaxed and at ease with everything. Nothing really surprised him he expects everything. He acts without thinking, which has saved many lives, mine included. He was a Greek, more free in the way he moved. He doesn't really care what people think of him, well except me.

I'm surprised they haven't ripped each overs head off, well Jason did try. And failed. Hopefully there won't be a next time…

"We're not gonna start crying, are we?" asked Leo, a scrunched up, disgusted look on his face.

"Zip it Repair Boy." Piper giggled as she hugged Leo. "Men that cry are way sexier than macho men."

Leo grinned before shoving Piper off of him. "Whatever Beauty Queen. All aboard?" he asked. Piper nodded staring at Jason, who was sitting on the sofa drumming to a beat.

Leo ran to the control room. "Everyone ready?" he shouted. "Up, up, and away."

The ship lurched forward, climbing upwards. We waved at the campers below until they were nothing but the size of ants. I turned around on my heel, ready to face what lay ahead.

Piper

**I HEARD MY HEART BEATING IN MY EARS** as the ship climbed higher and higher into the sky, in till the world below disappeared before my eyes.

Jason was sitting on the sofa with Percy and Annabeth while Hazel and Frank helped Leo fly this thing. That was all we needed to crash.

I leant against the railing as the morning breeze blew my hair back. I've been trying to clear my head, but Jason's words kept repeating themselves over and over again ' _Oh, Reyna can we talk ? _' I was frustrated, not knowing what he wanted to talk about with her, it was unbearable. But it wasn't just that, I was jealous. Envious of someone I've never met. Envious of her. This was so unlike me I wanted to scream.

Instead of slowly slipping into insanity. I wondered to my room, after begging Leo to install a laptop he finally gave in and put one in the girl's room.

I messaged camp informing them, no Civil War and that we should be arriving soon, then called my Dad at work.

His face popped up on screen so I started counting..1...2..3..

-" Piper ! What a pleasant surprise. " 7..8.. " Have you heard the news ? I've got a part in ' Warth of the Titans' ! "

-" Oh, wow that's great Dad "

His face lit up, " We're gonna start shooting soon. " I heard someone behind him say something. " Sorry darling script meeting. I have to go, enjoy camp. I love you. " The screen went blank. I love you too I thought.

What was that 23 seconds ? I sighed must of been a busy day.

-" That's not a good idea. " said someone behind making me jump. I spun round on my chair, my gaze fell apon a single figure, my first thought was he must be some sort of god, but no Percy Jackson stood leaning against the door frame " Technology and Demi-gods don't mix well. " He said pointing to the laptop. " It sets out like a signal to monsters. "

Of course, I completely forgot. " I just informed camp we should be arriving soon and called my dad. "

-" Already ? I saw you walk in here just a moment ago. "

I scowled " that's longer than usual "

He smiled sympathetically. " Anything you want to share ? "

I never like talking about my dad but the way Percy was looking at me made me want to tell him, I felt like I could trust him, which was completely ridiculous, I've only known him less then 2 days.

-" What's there to tell, my dad's usually busy, he doesn't have time to chat. " I said spinning around on my chair.

Percy nodded. " I'm sure he wants too. But being Tristan McLean is bound to be hard. "

-" As hard as being a Demi-god ? " I half laughed.

Percy grinned at that " No, probably not. " I got up and sat on floor leaning against my bunk, Percy sat down next to me.

-" C'mon smile, it's good for you. "

-" What's there to smile about ? "

-" Touché. "

We sat in silence, every thought in mind went blank, I couldn't think of anything to say. I was intimated by him. What do you say to some who's saved the world why you were stealing cars, well like I said I didn't actually steal them just asked for them " Everyone missed you at camp. " I blurted out. Percy didn't say anything, instead in sat fidgeting uncomfortably so I carried on " The hole camp was shaken from your disappearance. "

Percy pursed his lips " They're my family, we've been through so much. It's home. " His voice sound anxious, he must be excited to be going home. I admit I started feeling that way about camp. It felt like home, I could be myself there. It's one of the only safe places on Earth for Demi-gods. Ironic really, seven Demi-gods against the Earth. Mother Earth. Gaea. Or as Leo calls her Dirt Lady.

-" Is it true, about you defeating Hyperion ? "

He hesitated then glanced at me. " Why do you sound surprised ? "

-" After hearing half the camp gossip about you, you lose track of what's true and not. " - I smiled - " Like you defeating the Nemean Lion with the Hunters, thanks to astronaut food. That's my favorite. "

He chuckled " That's actually true. "

-" You're kidding ? " I nudged him playfully.

-" Nah " he smiled smugly, running his hands through his black hair.

-" Whoa. So, what other gods have you annoyed ? " For some reason I felt compelled to look up at him and meet his green eyes the same color as the sea, they bore deep into my kaleidoscopic eyes. He sat there thinking " I'll give you a list or we'll be here all night. "

I laughed. I actually laughed out loud. It felt so good. I forgot about the quest, giants, monsters and just laughed.

It was true, Percy was easy to get a long with.

-" Okay, you can't tell me you caused the explosion on St Helens." He raised an eyebrow, grinning at me. " You're kidding me ? "

-" It was an accident honest. " he chuckled lifting his hands up surrendering.

-" Unbelievable. You Percy Jackson are unbelievable. "

-" And you Piper McLean are smiling. " He said ruffling my hair.

-" Now it's all messy. " I pouted, making him laugh.

He flipped his hair out of his eyes " So we match. "

-" Not quite. " I said messing up his already messy jet-black hair. We bursted out laughing.

Percy hesitated before asking " So what's going on between you and Jase ? "

Normally I'd be annoyed if someone asked me that, or denied there was anything. But his sea green eyes bore deep into me, almost x-raying me. I couldn't lie to him.

-" I dunno. " I said stubbornly.

-" You like him right ? "

-" Yes. " I blushed.

-" And he clearly cares about you. "

-" Cares. "

-" You're worried about Reyna. " I glanced at him, Annabeth had said he was clueless, hopeless in fact but it didn't seem like that at the moment. " I thought you were meant to be hopeless about reading stuff. "

He chuckled " Let me guess, Annabeth said that ? "

I beamed at him. " You two are meant to be together. " His eyes filled with joy at the mention of her.

-" I love her. " he muttered then blushed.

-" I know. Anyone can tell you two are madly in love. "

-" Thanks. But you " - he pointed to me - " are avoiding my question. Are you worried of Reyna ? "

I diverted my eyes " They have history together. I know she cares about him and he does too. " saying that left a bitter taste in my mouth.

-" You can never be sure, unless you actually talk to him. She told me they could of been, if he hadn't disappeared. " I felt crushed that's what I was scared of. " Don't look like that. " he muttered turning to look at me, making me blush under his intense stare. " everything happens for a reason Piper, because he disappeared he met you. " I didn't know what to say. He bit his lips " Just think about okay ? " He understood my on going battle inside my head, so he got up. " I'm gonna go find Annabeth. See you later ? "

-" Yeah. "

He winked then left the room.

I sat alone, I could hear voices above me on the sky deck. I drew Katoptris, admiring it's beauty. I started at my tired reflexion and sighed. I noticed my hair really was a mess, thank you Percy.

I lay down on my bed, and curdled up into a ball. I had the feeling it was going to be a long day. I could think about what he said later. Tiredness washed through me, right now I just want to sleep.

**Just to be clear, Percy and Piper are just friends ! Friends that's all ! ****It's just when I was reading the Lost Hero I always imagined Piper and Percy to be close friends ;) So yeah I wanted to develop their relantionship.**

Hazel

**BEING ON A WARSHIP HEADING TO THE BIG APPLE WAS NOT WHAT I EXPECTED. **All I wanted was a good night sleep, we only just got back from the last quest and here we are on another. And it did not help that last night I had the most awful dream. Being a Demi-god, dreams aren't always what they seem, the can be a memory, a glimpse of the future and then there are these..

_It was underground in front of me lay a form, a boy, he was scared, bruised, and ever so pale, his head looked up and I cried out, it was Nico, he couldn't see or hear me, but I could see him. He looked like he was in so much pain his face was all screwed up. He was lying in a puddle of blood, his blood._

_-" Call them here " said a voice, it seemed to be coming from everywhere, Gaea I thought._

_Footsteps, I could hear footsteps behind me, sure enough two gorgons were behind me, they walked over to Nico, not even looking at me._

_-" Call them now, Mother is growing restless " she said bending down and scratching his face, blood dipped from the wound, Nico didn't even cry out in pain._

_-" Never " he tried to say. " They won't come, I told them too " his voice crocked, tears dripped down his face, mixed with the blood._

_I didn't know what to do I tried to wake up but nothing, I tried to run but couldn't. The Gorgons started scratching and biting Nico, he was crying out in pain. I started crying, praying to gods. I couldn't bare it , I bent down and curled up in a ball. Covering my ears, but I could still hear him, screaming._

* * *

I'll never forget that dream, we're coming Nico, don't worry. I couldn't share it to the seven, in truth I was afraid.

-" Hazel, what are you thinking about right now ? " asked Frank sitting next to me, it had been ages since we left Camp, and we were both bored. Yes I know, sailing to ou possible deaths and we're bored.

-" I'm thinking what if I die, where will I go, back to fields of Asphodel or Elysium or maybe even the Fields of Punishment. " I lied, well I had thought about. It sacred me. The thought of returning to the Underworld. Death scared me. To go back to wondering the fields of Asphodel, slowly losing your memory, slowly forgetting everything, your name, your family, your friends..

Frank turned to look at me grabbed both my hands. Pushing my thoughts aside.

The feel of his skin against mine made my hands tingle, increasing my heart beat. He stared me straight in the eyes, he was about to say something but someone spoke instead.

-" Well that is depressing " It was Leo. He was standing over on the deck checking the sails. He looked so cute. I couldn't help but laugh. But think of what Jason said, Leo's grandpa was called Sammy, Sammy Valdez. My Sammy.

What freaked me out his that they looked exactly the same, the same crazy grin, the same sparkle in their eyes, the same curly hair, the same pointy ears and the same humor that I loved.

Except Leo wasn't Sammy, yet whenever I see him my heart suddenly decides to dance, whenever he looks at me I can feel my cheeks blush.

Which is very confusing, because of Frank.

-" Ha-ha-ha I guess it is, but it's the truth " I said grinning at him, Frank let go of my hands and sat back against the coach we were sitting on.

" Oh yeah I came to tell you guys, dinner is ready " he said 'ready' with a French accent, it was so badly said I couldn't help but giggle. Dinner ? Already ? That's being ADHD for you.

Before we could move the ship all of a sudden shook, causing Leo to lose his footing, and tumble to the ground.

-" What the ? " he yelled.

Percy, who had been freaking out since we took off, he said Jupiter or Zeus who ever, will surely blast him out the sky, Jason, Annabeth and Piper came running to the sky deck, arms in hand.

-" What happened ? " asked Jason spinning around curiously. Me and Frank got off the coach, glancing around us, checking for anything. Tyson came wondering on the deck confused.

-" What was that brothers ? " he mummbled swinging a stick. Ella sat on his shoulders, smiling down at him.

-" Must of been Leo's bad driving. " joked Piper. Percy was eyeing around him, before long Annabeth's face turned serious, she lifted her knife " Watch out ! "

I spun round, standing there was a monster, worse than a monster. She was half woman half dragon. She had a long tail, green slimy scaly skin like a dragon's. And her eyes, beady black eyes they bore through me, analyzing me. I was frozen to the spot, petrified.

-" Python " spat Annabeth.

-" She looks like.. " said Percy, but Annabeth had understood because she nodded.

-" Percy Jackson " she hissed, lifting her black blade " Not much in the flesssssh. "

-" Shut it snake-lady ! " yelled Leo.

- " Leo Valdez, Mother is very fond of you " she showed us her teeth, then I realized she was smiling. " and the ressst of you, the sssseven of the Prophecy. Sssss, you will all die, sssss Mother will be proud of me. Ssss "

That's all we needed to hear, I shook out of my daze and charged.

Hazel

**EVER DANCED WITH IRISH TURTLES ? WE NEITHER.**

I charged into attack, now thinking about, it was probably not the most intelligent thing to do. Python dodged easily and whipped her tail around sending me flying backwards. I crashed into the deck, crumpling to the ground. Pain shot through my body, but it was bearable.

My head ached, a silent drumming against my skull making me feel dizzy.

Before I knew it Frank was at my side, handing be ambrosia and helping me up. He then whipped around and shot arrows in the direction of the beast. They zipped through the air faster than light, but with a swipe of Python's sword she knocked them aside. I stood up, muscles throbbing from the sudden movement.

Piper was slashing Katopris at her without making contact, Annabeth was next to her with little success, a couple of slashes here and there but Python kept dodging and slithering away. Annabeth sure knew how to handle a knife.

Leo and Jason were no where to be seen, Percy was in fact the only one landing a real blow, he was amazing to watch. He slashed, tucked and rolled, jumped, kicked then stabbed, spun round and slashed again, Python screeched out in pain at each contact with Riptide.

Frank ran off shifting from elephant to rhino as if he couldn't decide which was better. He settled with elephant and charged, but Python just moved and whacked him back.

I sighed in relief as he got back up in human form.

-" Sssssilly Demi-gods, thinking you can defeat me, I wassss appointed my Mother to guard the Oracle of Delphi. Sssss fear me " hissed Python. Jason then appeared carrying an unconscious Leo, he must of fallen overboard. He settled him down, his head banging against the wooden panels.

-" Sorry, dude. " muttered Jason.

I felt the urge to run over and make sure he was okay, Samm-Leo was my friend after all.. _but was that the real reason I wanted to make sure he was okay ? _I didn't have time to make any decisions right now, we had a monster to kill.

We all charged, together, we had her surrounded, the battle was still raging, we slashed and stabbed, striked and shot but nothing even fainted her.

-" Your attempts are worthlessss " Delphyne screeched.

Suddenly the ship was falling from the sky. I let out a deafening scream, we were going to crash.

Everything around me was rolling, tumbling, flipping and crashing about. My whole body slammed against the deck, the air pressure was dropiing my the second.

Only Leo knows how to fly this thing and he's unconscious. Annabeth, daughter of Athena clever as she was, ran over to the controls and started pushing buttons. I say push I mean punch, she was turning the wheel hysterically the warship was still spinning out of control.

Whatever Annabeth had done it had worked, the ship steadied itself I peeked over the edge and almost did a little dance, we were a couples of meters from the ground, so close to another death. A field spread underneath us, as far as the eye could see, but now was not the time to marvel in the landscape Hazel.

I whirled around gripping my weapon, Percy and Jason were looking around confused.

-" Where'd she go ? " I asked, confused. It's not like we can lose a 5 foot high monster.

Jason shrugged. " Dunno. "

-" Somethings not right. " added Annabeth, spinning her knife around.

I checked over the side, nothing. Strange, where did she go ?

I hesitantly walked over to Leo, he was coming round. Everyone had gathered around him.

-" NO, NO ! I don't want to dance..Irish dancing turtles " he murmured. We all let out a relieved breath, he was fine. Sa-Leo sat up looking confused, grabbing his temples and rubbing them viciously.

-" What's so funn- GUYS WATCH OUT ! " Too late we whirled around and there was Python she slashed her sword at the closest person who happen to be Piper. She cried out in pain as her sword reaped her shoulder piercing her skin.

Python then spun around slashing at Annabeth's thigh and Frank's arm.

-" Annabeth ! " yelled Percy running to her side.

Jason ran to Piper's side, just in time to catch her. " Piper ? "

-" Frank ? " I yelled.

-" Leo ? " asked Leo.

-" Sssstupid demi-godsssss " laughed Python disappearing into a crack in the earth laughing.

Leo

**YOU'D THINK I'D GET USE TO FALLING**. That I came to terms I wasn't going to die thanks to a flying dude who should be here any second.

But no. Instead of coolly falling, I was screaming my head off. A manly scream of course. Very mocho.

_Jason will be here shortly_ I thought. _Well he sure as hell better be !_

I zipped past clouds intill my brain couldn't take it any more, I fell unconscious when I past a flock of migrating birds.

Sure enough after the Irish dancing turtles had gone I woke on the sky deck of the Argo II, with one Hades of a headache. Only to find snake-lady almost slice Piper's head off. Then attack Annabeth and Frank.

-" Percy I'm fine. " muttered Annabeth, stuffing ambrosia in her mouth. " I forgot, when you're worried your eyebrows scrunch together. " - she touched his forehead- " It's still cute. " Percy glanced down at her wound on her leg, it was healing.

Whoa that freaky god food was awesome.

I heard someone stifle a cry behind me, I turned round Piper was now lying in Jason's arms clutching his shirt. The gash on her shoulder looked deep, her clothes around her shoulder were covered in blood.

Frank got up muttering to Hazel he was okay just a little cut. To be honest I was a little jealous. The way Hazel looked at Frank, I dunno. It upset me.

-" We have to stop the bleeding. " said Annabeth rushing, and sort of limping to Piper's side with a flask of nectar. " Leo, bandage. "

I dug my hand in my tool belt asking for one, my fingers found the unfamiliar bandage. I passed it to Annabeth pleased I hadn't pulled out a tin of breath-mints.

She got to work cleaning out the wound, dressing it careful with nectar then wrapping it up in bandage. Piper winced at every touch but never said a word, silently holding back tears.

-" It's okay Piper. Everything's gonna be okay. " Jason said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled up at him, her blue, green, brown whatever color eyes sparkling.

-" This is all my fault " Percy said standing next to me. " I..I should of looked for her. I'm sorry Piper." he chocked.

-" Don't be dumb Jackson, we thought she'd gone. " Frank put in. Piper nodded in agreement, making her wince in pain.

-" It's not your fault " added Hazel.

-" Don't beat yourself up, man. " I said patting him on the back. " It's all our faults. "

-" You were unconscious. "

I sighed " Yeah. " I didn't know what to say, he had a point I wasn't even conscious.

-" All done. " said Annabeth relieved. " she needs rest, but she'll make a full recovery. I'll ask an Apollo camper to take a look, when we arrive at camp. "

-" What I don't get is how Python found us so easily. " muttered Frank stroking the back of his head, lost in thought.

-" That might be my fault. " said Piper barely a whisper, she looked up at Percy " I..I called my Dad. "

-" Shh. " Annabeth said. " Doesn't matter now, you have to rest. "

-" I'll take her to her room. " muttered Jason standing up and walking away, Piper inbetween his arms.

-" She got lucky, it could of been alot worse. " said Annabeth. How Annabeth new all this stuff about wounds and how to dress them was beyond me.

* * *

So, I wondered over to the controls, pressed the engine starter then pulled the leaver for take off. I kept looking back over my shoulder have expecting to find that nasty snake lady trying to win my head on a platter, but no, there was nothing apart from a few dust bunnies all was normal. For once.

Percy, Jason and Frank came into the control rooms.

-" Hey, man thought we should keep you company, don't want are captain to get lonely. "

-" How's Piper ? " I asked directing my question to Jason who had wondered over to sit on the coach.

-" She'll be fine. She's stronger then you think. " he smiled proudly. " She just needs some rest then she'll be back here yelling Repair Boy in no time. "

-" Oh the joy. " I muttered.

-" Annabeth's gone to check on her. " added Percy.

I nodded " Perce " - Yes I know _the_ Percy Jackson so I have the right to call him Perce - " before when you were talking about Nico, you mentioned the Doors of Death, what are they exactly ? " Percy sat down on the floor and leant against the coach fiddling with a ball-point pen. ADHD much ?

-" They're the Doors of Death. It says it all in the name. "

I rolled my eyes " Yeah." To be honest I felt quite stupid then " But why do we need to find them ? "

-" To close them. That's how the monsters re-form so fast. Gaea's still controlling the Doors, after we set Death free, monsters stayed dead. But we still need to close them. "

-" Not just monsters." added Frank taking a seat next to Jason.

Percy nodded " Right, Gwen back at camp, well she died during the war games she got a _pilum_ in the chest, but she came back from the dead. "

-" A zombie. " The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop. I tried to take them back but the guys were too bust cracking up to care.

Maybe, my mum would come back. I'd have her back hopefully not as a zombie. No Leo ! You've gone through this, that's Frankenstien talking. Besides we're going to close the Doors.

-" Wait who killed her ? " demanded Jason angrily.

-" We don't know. " said Frank, something in his voice was screaming _Octavian ! Octavian !_ " But we believe the Doors of Death are found at Rome. Well that's what Death said. " he concluded.

I dodged a flock of birds, I forgot to install window whippers so there will be no squished birds on my ship.

- " What's that ? " asked Frank getting up and gazing out in the distance.

We followed his gaze, in the distance past hills, fields and forests far off sat an alone hill, some small buildings and glorious strawberry fields, _yum.._ my tummy grumbled. _Snap out of it Leo ! _Right, yeah over there.

-" That's home. " muttered Percy, a smiling forming on his face as Camp Half-Blood came into view.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy

**I TRIED TO CONCENTRATE, YEAH TRY NOT TO SOUND SO SURPRISED.** But my thoughts were drowned out by the sound of cheers and clapping. As I got closer, I heard them chanting, chanting my name. I looked down the side of the boat and jumped, I fell on the familiar sand by the canoe lake. Home. The cheering only became louder. I stood up straight, only to be greeted my a mob of campers. Most of them stayed at Camp Jupiter but I recognized a couple of familiar faces, their names came flooding back to me._Katie Gardener, Butch, Clovis, Malcom_.. But also some sad memories of faces I'd never see again _Bianca, Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Lee.._

I pushed those thoughts aside I was home, finally. I grinned in till my cheeks hurt, campers I haven't even met continued to cheer and shout. I lost count of the number of hugs I got. Annabeth, stood at my side intwingerling her fingers inbetween mine, making my heart beat increase rapidly.

-" Welcome home Percy. " she whispered, whipping away lip stick that stuck to my face from the Aphrodite girls kisses.

Leo and Jason jumped down, gesturing to Frank and Hazel to follow.

Chiron trotted over " Percy, my boy. Good to see you. " he smiled, then he saw my tattoo, the one I got at Camp Jupiter. He frowned at it, he made a three-fingered claw over his heart and pushed outwards-an ancient greek gesture for warding off evil. Grover had once taught it to me.

Jason not noticing the situation stepped forward " Chiron meet Hazel and Frank. " he said gesturing towards them. They were shifting uncomfortaby as campers rushed around greeting everyone.

-" Nice to meet you. " he gave them a welcoming smile, finally looking away from the tattoo. Hazel and Frank they relaxed a bit after that.

-" CHIRON MEET ELLA. " grinned Tyson, pointing to the red Harpy, who was happily flying above.

-" Alright everyone, calm down dinner should be ready soon return to your cabins! "

Piper stepped out of the Argo II, her shoulder still wrapped in bandages, wearing a fresh pair of clothes.

-" Can we get an Apollo camper please ? " yelled Jason, supporting Piper. A tall kid ran up to her and started to lead her to the infirmary.

-" Percy ! " cried a tall Asian girl with dark hair in ringlets, that I remembered as Drew " So good to see you, still with her ? " she said her as if it was the worst possible thing in the world. She noticed my hand squeezing Annabeth's. " Oh. you could do so much better. "

Annabeth stepped forward ready to rip her head off.

Chiron sighed " That's enough Drew, return to your cabin. "

Just as I was about to move someone shoved me in the back, I let go of Annabeth's hand and spun round.

_'Yo boss, you miss me ?_' It was a pure-black pegasus, with wings like a giant ravens. _Blackjack._ I remembered. Years ago, Blackjack had been held captive aboard the _Princess Andromeda, _until we caused a distraction that allowed him to escape. I hardly did anything, seriously yet Blackjack credited me with saving him, so he's kinda adopted me.

-" Don't call me boss. " I grinned. " Of course I missed you man. "

_'You got it, manged to stay alive with out me boss ?'_

I sighed " It was rough. "

-" Whoa, Percy is that your horse ? " asked Hazel rushing to my side, staring at Blackjack. " He's beautiful. "

_'I like her, ask her if she has some sugar cubes or some hay.'_

She was still staring at him, amazed " Can I ride him ? " she asked.

_'No boss ! Tell her she can't !'_ He pushed sand up, angrily.

I laughed " He doesn't like it when people ride him. Sorry Hazel."

-" Oh okay. " she said disappointed.

_'Yah only my boss. She can still give me sugar cubes ! "_

-" You know she can't, last time you went all hyper. "

_'Nahh boss, I won't, promise. "_

-" Can some one please tell me who he is talking to ? " - asked Leo confused - " or is he just going bonkers ? "

-" Percy can understand horses, he can read their minds. " answered Annabeth, stroking Blackjack.

_'Mmm, a bit to the left, yeah yeah right there. Ahhh'_

- " Whoa. That's cool. " said Jason impressed.

-" Who knows Leo, maybe you'll wake up one morning and understand a hammer. " I teased. Leo scowled at me, but I just grinned back.

With one swift move I jumped on Blackjack's back.

_'Cabin 3 Boss ?'_ He shot up to the sky, I heard a couple of campers gasp behind me as he flew higher and higher, far into the clouds.

_'Hope you remember to hold on boss'_ Then he plummeted to the ground, I clung on tight.

_'Don't you worry about me.'_ I thought. That's the thing with being the son of Poseidon; since he created horses out of sea foam, I can understand most esquestrian animals, and sea cratures. But they can also understand me.

_'You ever need me boss, just call. You know that right ? '_ He hovered 2 meters above the ground. I back-flipped off, landing on the ground in front of Cabin 3.

_'I know.'_

-" Show off. " muttered Annabeth behind, standing next to Jason.

-" I thought you said he didn't like to be ridden ? " asked a confused and disappointed Hazel coming up behind. Closely followed my Leo and Frank who were completely out of breath.

'_See you later boss._'

I sighed " How many timed have I told you not to call me boss ? "

He whinnied softly. It could of been a laugh. _'Whatever you say, you're the man, you're the best, boss. " _Then he shot to sky, galloping into the distance until he was nothing but a black dot.

I opened the door to Cabin 3, it was spotless. Tyson must of had a cleaning spree or I'd left it that way, which was unlikely.

I walked in, the familiar empty bunks stood neatly in row. Except for my bed, the sheets were all creased. And one of my camp shirts lay on the bed.

-" Sorry about that. " mumbled Annabeth.

I spun round smirking " Been sleeping in my bed ? "

-" Shut up Seaweed Brain. " - she let out a breath - " It was the night before we left, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand the thought of you not remembering me. I broke down.. I came and slept in here. "

I nodded stepping forward and giving her a hug, her chin found the familiar crook in my neck. She stepped back laughing - I forgot how much I missed her laugh - tilting her head to the side. " You've gotten taller. "

It was true, I've grown a couple of inches. Man it was embarrassing when Annabeth was taller. " Well it was bound to happen, Jeez. " I grinned looking around my cabin, my heart warmed as I saw the familiar objects. The Minotaur horn hung proudly on the wall along with a whole bunch of pictures.

Each picture cleared a fuzzy memory, one picture was me and Annabeth after we'd won the chariot race, another was of me and Nico, we stood next to the crack in the ground in camp, the one he made when he was little.

-" This one's my favorite. " said Hazel pointing to a picture. Frank and Jason stood behind her awkwardly.

In the picture was me and Annabeth, we were sitting on the banks of the lake. She was in mid-laugh, I'd probably just said something stupid.

-" C'mon let's have some dinner. " said Leo, rushing out the doors to the dinning pavilion.

I grinned at the picture. Then headed towards the doors. _Home at last._

* * *

We sung songs at the camp fire until midnight. Well that was as long as my ears could take, Leo is a very loud singer. Did I mention he's a loud and bad singer ? We refused the campfire but Chiron and everyone insisted. They were basically saying _'Don't worry sing songs, you're on a dangerous quest to save the world from being destroyed. Let's sing_!'

After I kissed Annabeth good-night. I wondered to my cabin and plopped down on my bunk, closing my eyes. I pu my hands behind my head, about the fall asleep.

' _Good night pawn_ ' whispered the sleepy voice of Gaea. Which was really freaky. Mother Earth was wishing me good night. _'Remember your camp, there will be nothing left of it once I destroy it.'_

-" Get out. " I stuttered.

-" What ? " asked a voice making me sit blot upright.

The light of the moon shone through the windows, creating a peaceful scenery. Near the doors, I could make out the familiar form of Annabeth, smiling at me.

-" Sorry, didn't mean you. " I said gesturing for her to climb in.

-" Gaea ? "

-" Yeah. " I clutched her tight. Having her so close after so long felt so good. " What brings you here anyways ? "

-" Couldn't sleep. " she mumbled against my chest.

-" You're not allowed to be here. " It was camp rules, girls and guys are not allowed to be in the same cabin, if they're not related. The rule had come a couple of times before I disappeared.

-" Yeah. " she whispered falling sweetly to sleep.

I silently grinned " Night. " I rested my head gently on her silky smooth blond hair, it smelled of wild-flowers. Then drifted to sleep. And truthfully it was the best nights sleep_ever_.

* * *

-" You still drool in your sleep. "

-" Morning to you too, sweetie. " I teased running a hand though my hair, I slipped next to her at the empty Poseidon table choosing a waffle.

She cracked a small grin. I stared at her, she was real. Not just a memory. " What are you looking at ? " she looked behind her confused.

-" Y'know you're beautiful. " Then I leaned in and kissed her. Our lips moved in sync, her hands wrapped tightly behind my neck. Mine rested on her waist.

-" People are trying to eat ! " yelled an Ares camper. We broke apart, I started to feel light headed, which happens everytime I kiss Annabeth. I reached for her hand making her blushing even more.

I scoffed down the waffle, " She didn't kill you then ? " said a familiar voice behind me.

I stifled a laugh as the red-headed, Oracle standing behind me impatiently wearing her school uniform.

-" Rachel ? " I said letting go of Annabth's hand and getting up off the bench.

-" No. Who else could it be ? " she sighed sarcastically. " For months we've been worrying about you ! " - she started pointing me in the chest - " You couldn't of sent us a sign ? "

-" I missed you too " I said pulling her into a hug. " But how'd you know we were here ? " she pulled away studying my face.

She raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. " He hasn't gotten any smarter has he ? " she asked Annabeth hugging her too.

-" Nope. He's still a Seaweed Brain. "

-" I saw it. Oracle here ! " she pulled out a little drawing on a scruffy piece of paper, it was the a ship that looked strangely like Argo II with seven figures, that looked like me, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Piper who happened to have a bandage drawn around her shoulder. We were getting off the ship, in the background you saw the familiar cabins, and Big House.

-" You drew that ? "

-" Yeah in history class. " she smiled shyly, yanking off her tie. " Gods, I hate this uniform. "

I was trying hard not to laugh. " Nah, it suits you. "

She glared at me, it was a _shut-up-before-I-nail-you-with-a-plastic-blue-hair-brush_ glare. " Get going, your Mom's been waiting for months, go ! The others are waiting for you. "

I didn't need to be told twice, I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we sprinted to the Argo II, sure enough as Rachel had said, everyone was waiting. Piper looked a lot better, most of color had returned to her face, and when she moved she didn't wince. I wanted to kick myself, I should of looked for what's-her-face, instead of turning my back.

-" We got some supplies, whenever you're ready. " grinned Leo, rushing about making sure everything was secure and safe on the Argo II.

-" Let's go. " I spun round, took one last look at camp. All the cabins, each different in their own way, Camp hill with the Golden Fleece resting proudly on a branch of the pine tree, where we discovered Thailia, the arena, the forest, everything. I took it all in.

And left to see my mother.

* * *

Percy

**IMAGINE SEEING A FLYING SAUCER WITH A COUPLE OF TEENAGERS DRIVING**, weird huh ? Well that's what I thought New Yorkers were seeing through the Mist as we flew to the City. I remembered the familiar crowded streets, the shops, the billions of people rushing about, the street vendors, everything.

I rested against the Argo II railing letting the wind blow in my face. I still hated flying, I was actually waiting for Zeus's Master Blot to zap me, yet I felt peaceful.

I heard someone next to me, I glanced at them in the corner of my eyes, I half expected to see Annabeth but instead I saw someone a little taller than her with short blond hair and electric blue eyes.

Jason stood next to me gazing at the crowded streets. " You okay man ? "

I admit I was surprised he'd come up to me, ever since the War Games incident we haven't really talked.

I sighed " Yeah, just a bit nervous. "

He looked at me surprised. " About seeing your mom ? "

I nodded. " Jason " I started not really sure were I was going with this " What's your problem with me ?" only then did I realize how blunt that sounded.

Jason looked taken aback. " I-I-Errm. " he sighed leaning against the railing " I have no idea. " I cocked my head to him grinning. He grinned back. " I really don't know. I feel like you've taken everything from me. "

I stopped grinning and nodded. " That's what I thought about you. "

He shook his head ferociously his short hair moving back and forth " No way, everyone wouldn't stop talking about you for 8 months. "

-" Ditto. " I turned my head back to the City. " I really didn't mean to take your spot as praetor. "

-" I know, but I figured it was necessary for the Romans. They trust you now. " He rubbed his neck. " And I.. guess I was just surprised they trusted you so fast. " I was about to say something but he carried on " You retrieved the eagle, defeated a giant, made friends, became praetor and even Reyna likes you. " he mumbled the last bit, it was barely audible. I try to say something again but he still hadn't finished. " You did all that in one freaking week. " He sighed " Then there's your tattoo SPQR meaning you're officially a Roman, not to mention the fact you speak Latin. I didn't even learn Greek. " He shifted uncomfortably " And..I think the Romans like you just as much as the Greeks do. "

He finally turned towards me, his blue eyes full of shame and sadness. " Jason I- " I actually didn't know what to say. " I learnt Latin thanks to a wolf. " Was all I got out, Jason laughed. " I mean.. Lupa. "

I ran my fingers though my hair " You make me sound like I'm a- "

-" Hero ? " he finished.

I shook my head " I was gonna say genius. "

He rolled his eyes crossing his arms " I would exaggerate now, I've heard you've done some pretty stupid stuff. "

I laughed, clapping my hands together. It was starting to get a bit chilly. " You listen to Annabeth way too much. "

He side-grinned, rubbing his arms to warm them up " You don't think you're a hero ? "

-" Never really thought about it. " I admitted, the ship was slowly descending.

-" Talk later Percy ? " he asked.

-" Yep " I answered popping the 'P' as the ship landed in Central Park, almost squishing a bunch of tourists. Cannot imagine explaining that to the cops. I've already been a fugitive, there's no need to add murderer to the list. I pushed those thoughts aside, and thought about my mom instead. It had been, what felt like ages since I'd seen her.

-" You ready Jackson ? " Frank asked me as we exited the Argo II.

I gulped " I guess so. "

-" Do you want us to come with ? " questioned Hazel.

I looked at everyone, they were all waiting for an answer. " Yeah. Please. " I stuttered.

-" It's okay brother. " grinned Tyson, Elle was perching sweetly on his shoulder cleaning her feathers.

Hazel glanced at Frank and he nodded. " Percy, we were wondering Chiron, back at the Greek Camp, is it the Chiron ? "

Frank gazed at me " Y'know the one who trained heroes. "

I nodded " Yep, the one and only. " I regretted saying that as soon as I heard Leo humming the words to I am the one and only afterwards.

-" You got a permit for that blimp ? " demanded the park cop, who'd snuck up on us. A blimp ? I glanced at the Argo II and grinned. I had an idea, I stepped forward ready to control the Mist, but Annabeth grabbed my shoulder.

-" Maybe I should do that. " she muttered. I thought about it before stepping back, last time I tried to do it was with Rachel, it didn't turn out so good. She thought I was crazy, but I did just run through her with Riptide.

Annabeth stepped forward " We're allowed to park there, don't ask anymore questions. " she snapped her fingers. The officer was confused at first " Good day. " he finally said, before heading away.

Jason crossed his arms " Y'know Piper could of charmed-speak him. "

Leo nodded " But that was cool, Annabeth show me how to do that. " He started snapping his fingers randomly in front of our faces.

I was about to answer but we reached my apartment building. I rushed though the doors, my friends close behind. The elevator was out of use, so I ran up the stairs, taking them two by two. When my friends had finally caught up with me, I was staring at my front door.

I looked at Annabeth her gray eyes sparking, she nodded encouraging me. I took a deep breath before knocking several times.

Paul opened the door first, he was still in his striped pyjamas, his hair was messed up as if he'd just rolled out of bed. When he saw me, his mouth popped open in shock.

-" Pe-Percy ? " he stuttered, I hugged him.

I took a deep breath, the cold air filled my lungs " Hey Paul. "

He was In state of shock, when someone called out " Paul, who is it ? Paul ? " my mother emerged behind him. She was also in her pyjamas, her black hair was tied up in a tight bun, with new streaks of gray. Her eyes were red as if she'd been crying a lot, under them were black rings. It took all my willpower not to cry.

-" Mom ? "

She rubbed her eyes as if she didn't believe it was me. " Percy is that really you ? "

-" Mom, I'm so sorry I- " I started but I was crushed in a hug. Tears were running down her cheeks.

She pulled back to look at me, a smiling forming on her face. She kissed me on the forehead.

-" You-you are so grounded. " she finally said, her expression turning serious. " 8 months you've been MIA , Percy if you think for one second- "

-" I know Mom. " and I hugged her again.

Her eyes fell on my arm " PERCY JACKSON " I winced as she yelled " IS THAT A TATTOO ? " she pulled my arm to take a closer look.

- " I can explain !

She glared at me, then she noticed everyone standing awkwardly behind me. She gestured with her hand for us to enter, " I'm sorry, come on in. "

After giving me a lecture about tattoos then another lecture about how she'd been waiting for 8 months with no sign what so ever of me being alive. We sat at the kitchen table, munching on my favorite blue cookies. It must of been a sight for our nosey neighbors, 8 teenagers with a red bird sitting around a table eating blue cookies with my parents dressed in their pyjamas.

Once full my mom demanded to know _everything._

So we told her, from the beginning. My side and Jason's. I'd gotten use to telling that story now.

Then we told her about this quest to Rome, the Doors of Death and Nico. Annabeth kept adding details, while everyone nodded we'd finished she nodded understandably, " Be safe, all of you. " She smiled at us. I glanced at the clock, we'd been here nearly two hours.

She saw me look at the clock " I love you Percy. " she was blinking back tears.

I smiled at her " I love you too Mom. I'll Iris message you, kay ? "

-" You better, or we'll kill you. " added Paul.

We shuffled out the door, " Now, go kick some Mother Earth butt, okay ? " she smiled at us. I hugged both my parents. Before the door finally closed.

**Sorry about the long author note, do you guys mind that I reply to your reviews or would you prefer I didn't ?**

**PFFFT FORGOT : I DO NOT OWN THE HOO OR PJO SERIES.**

* * *

Jason

**NEW YORK WAS AMZING AND I PROBABLY WOULD OF LOVED IT,** if my mind would just relax. I sighed as we wondered the streets, dragging my feet on the pavement filled with squished gum. I pushed past the busy inhabitants of New York as they got about their _normal _business.

I've never been to New York before, it had always been a no-go zone. And truthfully, I'd been missing out. It was so different from San Francisco, not good different or bad different just different. Cabs bustled the nosey roads, billions of apartment-buildings lined the streets along with hotels and restaurants. Teenagers messed about on thier skate boards, while little kids played in Central Park. This city was alive. People would aways say this was the city that never sleeped, and now being here. I actually get what they mean.

After we'd left Percy's apartment building Hazel mentioned she'd never tried a hot-dog before, and said how gross it was we'd even think of eating dogs, making Tyson panic about us eating Mrs O'Leary. Once Percy calmed Tyson down and explained it wasn't really dogs. Frank and everyone else had insisted on buying her one. Even thought we were full on blue cookies, there will always be room for hot-dogs. To keep our energy up of course.

We were searching the streets for a hot-dog vendor, which was harder than you think. There was so many people I could hardly see two feet infront of me. What I could see cleary was the Empire State building, I couldn't help but wonder about Mount Olympus, up high on the 600th floor. Who knows maybe once this war is over Percy could take me up there, so I could actually meet my Dad, Roman form. Heck maybe even Greek form. These split personnalites were very complicated.

I wasn't sure about Percy, evening after telling him the truth about why I hated him so much ( Piper's idea not mine ). I still felt the familiar green eyed monster also known as jealously when anyone talked about him, or whenever I was near him. He had everything. For instance, he had a real family. My mom died and I was taken away from her when I was two, so never really had a mom before. And my dad isn't really the number one dad in the world. I wouldn't even call him a dad. Then there was Thailia, my sister. She was probably the only real family I had. Yet she acted brotherly to Percy too. I guess you can say my family's Camp Jupiter, and I feel like I've lost them to _him._

My thoughts wondered elsewhere. Which was amazing with all the noise, the streets echoed with talk, laughter and the sound of billions of footsteps, car honks etc etc. I was surprised I could actually hear my own thoughts. So yeah, my mind went on re-wind to the moment we were about to leave, to mine and Reyna's chat.

_-" So, what do you want ? " she asked, in might of just been me but I heard a hint or nervousness in her voice._

_I took a deep breath I didn't know where to start. " How've you been ? "_

_She sighed " What with me running the hole camp for 8 months ? " she stood next to the River Tibre staring peacefully at the flowing water._

_-" I'm sorry I- "_

_-" Don't apologize, it wasn't your fault Jason. " she touched my arm, making my skin tingle. " I missed you Jason. " her expression blank._

_I smiled at her, " I missed you too. "_

_She finally returned the smile, unsure " What when you finally remembered me ? "_

_I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably._

_-" It was a joke, Jason. " I stared at her, Reyna wasn't one to joke. " Don't look at me like that. "_

_-" Sorry. " I mumbled. " Reyna " - I was trying to be honest with her, we've always told each over everything and I wasn't going to stop now - " were we together ? "_

_Her smile faltered " I don't know Jason " She now looked uncomfortable. " We were close, maybe " - she sighed - " maybe if you hadn't of disappeared, we might of been something. "_

_She bent down, and touched the flowing water. " You mean a lot to me Reyna but - " I started._

_-" It's that girl. Piper, isn't it ? " Reyna had always been smart, so I wasn't surprised she guessed._

_-" I don't know what I feel Reyna. I only just got my memories back. And I- "_

_-" And you need time to figure them out ? "_

_I nodded. I've know Reyna for years, we've been close friends for awhile. We've been through so much together, she was at my side on Mount Othyrs as we took down Kiros's throne. But I recently met Piper. Most of her memories of me was a trick of the Mist, but I liked her and we had been on a quest together._

_She smiled at me. " I hope you figure it out Grace. "_

_-" Me too. " I sighed, which made her laugh. That's what I loved about Reyna, she was always so serious but around me she'd take off her mask, and just be herself._

_She frowned " I have duties to attend to. " she paused " I must try and keep the peace between the Romans and the Greeks. "_

_I chuckled " You mean Octavian and the Greeks ? "_

_She nodded " That's a battle within itself. " she smiled half-heartedly __" Now go save the world. " she leaned towards before she kissed me on the cheek, then she spun round and left._

_I found myself staring at her, before returning to the Argo II._

And I was trying to figure out my feelings, but it was making me lose my mind.

-" Wow. " muttered Hazel, bring me back to reality. She was chewing on her hot-dog. " This is amazing. " Frank had a look of triumph for finding a hot-dog vendor.

-" Are you okay Jason ? " Piper's soft voice asked next to me.

-" Yeah, just thinking. "

She nodded. " I'll figure it out. I promise " I added quietly.

I tried not to blush as her hand slipped into mine. She shivered in the icy wind. " I'm sure you will. "

I glanced to her, her chestnut hair blew everywhere in the wind, some with littl braids at the ends, her kaleidoscope eyes were shining. Her nose was a bit red from the cold, and her cheeks were flustered, her lips slightly blue.

She was wearing regular skinny jeans that fitted her perfectly and a Camp-Half-Blood shirt. Gods she mush be freezing. It was really strange to see her without her snowboarding jacket. I guess she left it on the ship thinking it was gonna be sunny.

My breath caught in my throat. She was seriously beautiful.

I pulled my jumper off, it was a normal grey jumper with a hood and a zip, I handed in to her **( I know a bit cliché, sorry ! But cute none the less ? ) **She slipped it on and smiled at me then mouthed the words ' Thank you ' before taking a bite of her hot-dog.

Almost immediately I regretted not wearing a thicker shirt. The wind picked up, storm clouds could be seen in the distance. _Calm down Dad ! _I felt like yelling_, _but decided otherwise. I forced myself to concentrate, willing the wind to slow down just a bit. I felt the fimilliar tug in my gut, theN the wind slowed.

That's the thing about being a half-blood when there's a lightening storm, most people will think it's natural, we know best. It's either because my dad's angry, bored, frustrated or feels like showing off. Or when there's a flood, people will think it's just bad-luck or something, it's not. It's Neptune, or Poseidon in a bad mood, and so on..

It's kinda reassuring to think when things get really ugly in your life, you actually have some devine forces to blame.

-" I can't believe you'd never tried a hot-dog before. " muttered Frank shaking his head at Hazel.

Tyson ignoring Frank sighed " My hot-doggy is cold, does that mean it a cold-dog ? " he asked completely serious.

Hazel grinned at him before answering Frank " Well I'm sorry, I've been in the Underworld the last seventy years, so don't judge me. " she grinned taking another bite of her snack.

Me, Piper, Leo and Annabeth almost choked on our hot-dogs, which would of been a stupid way to die. Not a heroic or symbolic death no, chocking on a hot-dog.

After swallowing my mouth full " What did you say ? " I asked.

Hazel realized what she just said " I-I'm not from this era. " all of a sudden she found an intrest in her shoes. " I was born in 1928. " she paused " and died in 1942 with my mother. " I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, I admit I always thought there was something she never told us. The way her and Nico were always whispering. I had been wondering for awhile, well since I remembered, what it could be " I was sent to the Fields of Asphodel, until Nico came and saved me because I'm his sister. "

No one spoke as we took it in. Even Tyson and Ella staryed quiet. " Here's your change. " said the hot-dog lady, not noticing the awkward silence. She was kinda pretty, with her pale skin and curly dark hair, reminding me of famous pop-star.

-" Keep it. " muttered Percy.

The hot-dog vendor smiled. " Thank you Percy Jackson. "

Then she shifted, her skin became even paler, like chalk, her curly hair shot into flames. She grew sharp fangs, her eyes became blood red. I tried not to laugh when I looked down and saw she had one bronze leg, and one donkey leg.

Percy gulped " Kelli ? "

* * *

Piper

**TO BE HONEST, I'VE BEEN IN WORSE SITUATIONS**, sure a street vendor turning into a fiery vampire thingy ( great I sound like Leo ) was bad, but fighting giants was worse. Not to mention my dad being kidnapped. And something else, like the fact we were fighting Mother Earth. I guess you can say my life was pretty hectic.

A cold breeze swept my hair backwards, reminding me when I went surfing with my dad on the beach, before monsters, Demi-gods, giants, prophecies and Gaea, oh and vampires. What's next werewolves ? That wasn't a demand by the way.

-" Can I have ketchup on this ? " asked Leo oblivious to the situation. He lifted his head and caught sight of Kelli, yelping and stepping back. " Weren't you the- who are- what the ? "

Kelli stepped forward, I wanted to laugh at her mitch-matched legs, but couldn't not with those red eyes and sharp fangs.

-" Empousa " spat Annabeth.

Kelli hissed her red eyes flashing. " You remember me ? " I swear I detected a hint of surprise in her voice.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck, it was a cute gesture. While Annabeth stilled glared daggers at Kelli. Frank caught my eye, looking very confused. I shrugged then turned my attention back to the trio. Annabeth drew her Celestial Bronze knife, pointing it at Kelli. She stepped back alarmed, her eyes full of fear.

-" I remember vaporizing you. " retorted Annabeth. Percy was looking from Kelli to Annabeth then back again, like a tennis match. Before finally deciding to pull out a ball-point pen. He uncapped it, the pen grew in his hands until he held a bronze Greek sword about a meter long with a leather-bound grip. The sword was frightening, I wouldn't want to be on the other side of that blade.

I fingered the hilt of Katopris, ready to take it out when needed. We really had to finish telling each over about our quests, well Percy's and Annabeth's quests, cause I had no clue who she was, or what she's capable of doing..

Kelli laughed before she lunged at her, her fangs bearing at her claws out, but Annabeth side stepped easily. Kelli crashed into a middle-aged woman, wearing a work suit, she was on her cell-phone. She stared confused at us. " Nice base-ball bats. " she said before walking away rapidly in her high-heel boots. She was using her briefcase to protect from the strong wind.

I hate the Mist, it was useful yes. But when you find out all your memories with the guy you like weren't real, _just a trick of the Mist_ as some say. You like it less. A lot less. At first I was scared this Jason and the Jason I thought I knew, catch my drift ? Were different. They were some changes I noticed, like the fact this Jason was stricter, more in control. He always stuck to the rules, always had some sort of plan.

Kelli got back up, bringing me back to earth, she headed strait to Annabeth. But Percy blocked her path, slashing Riptide at her, forcing her backwards.

Hazel then spun her spathia in a large arc, pushing Kelli even further back. We cornered her against a normal brick wall, nothing was there except for an old dustbin surrounded with empty packets of food.

I kept looking around, I sensed something just wasn't right. I felt watched.

There was definitely something in the air, that feeling you get before a storm. As if it was holding back, ready to let Hell lose.

Jason stepped forward, placing his gleaming sword against her neck. Percy swapped Riptide to his left, then back to his right. " You shouldn't of come back Kelli. " he said, his voice showed no emotion, I wanted to turn to look at his face but couldn't take my eyes off Kelli. She seemed too relaxed for someone with a sword that close.

Kelli smiled at him, bearing her fangs " Oh, didn't you miss me ? "

-" What are you ? " asked Hazel, tilting her head to the side, making her curly brown hair fall further down her back.

Leo rolled his eyes " Duh, she's a vampire. " I was sure he was about to poorly imitate Dracula, before he was interrupted by a screech.

Kelli's eyes flared " Vampire ? They based those myths on us. " she spat out. " We are servants of Hecate. "

Leo scrunched his eyebrows together " Who the Percy is that ? " I rolled my eyes, that's 100% Repair Boy.

-" Who the me ? "

Leo grinned " I know, I made it up myself. "

-" That's sad Leo. " I added, just making him grin wider. " She was the goddess of magic. "

Annabeth nodded at me " And cross-roads, sorcery, witchcraft, trivial knowledge. She also respresents the dark side of the moon. "

Percy grinned at her " Nerd. "

-" Shut up Seaweed Brain. Trivia is her Roman equivalent, I think. "

-" Gasp, Wise Girl isn't sure ? "

-" You better shut up before I gut you like a fish. " she glared at him. Her grey eyes reassembling a fierce storm.

Percy grinned " Okay I'm shutting up. "

Kelli crossed her arms " Right, now can you remove your sword, please " she retorted, annoyed. Jason shifted, not sure what to do. I'm sure it had something to do with Kelli, her form kept shifting, from a normal street-vendor girl to _that thing_. She took his confusion as a chance and slashed at his arm, with her nails. He stepped back alarmed but Percy just stepped forward, his tip of Riptide touching her stomach. " Don't try that again. "

-" Sorry babe, I just had to these out. " She held up her hands, there was nothing special about them, they were smooth, with long elegant fingers. Her nails were- her nails were filled into a point. But they were- were bronze. " Celestial Bronze. "

-" How did you ? " I asked, not really sure what I was asking.

She glanced at me, then at everyone else " Give me one good reason why I should tell you. "

-" Because we asked. " anwsered Percy seriously. It actually sounded quite threatening.

I took this as my opening, I put all my emotion into my voice, all the fear all the love everything " Don't move. Now tell us the truth. "

I wasn't sure if it had worked, but Kelli stood strait as if someone had shocked her " You have no idea what's going on, do you ? " she hissed, I sensed she wasn't really expecting an answer. " The world is changing as you know it. Mistress has plans and soon she will awake and her and her children will take Olympus and finish what the time-lord tried and failed to do. There is nothing you seven can do about it."

-" I don't like you. " said Tyson, standing to the side, swinging a giant stick around.

Ella's head perked up " Tyson no like Kelli, so Ella no like Kelli. Ella like Tyson. Tyson strong. Tyson a Cyclops. _Cyclopes meaning circle-eyed are giants with one single eye in their forehe-"_

-" I thought I'd end your lives now, " interrupted Kelli. " before you have to face the war ahead. A war, you cannot win. " she continued, her eyes darting from us to Riptide. I un-hitched Katopris. The blade sent a shimmer of light against the brick wall.

Annabeth shook her head, her blond messy pony-tail shook. " Enough. " her voice was so commanding, at first I thought she was charm-speaking, but I knew better than that. " I think it's time we send you back to Tartarus. "

-" One one-way ticket to Tartarus- " said Percy.

-" Coming up. " finished Jason. Making me think of every movie I've seen where couples finished each over sentences. I shook that idea away.

Kelli laughed " Do really think I'm gonna return ? " her red eyes flashing murderously " you have no clue what it's like down there. "

Leo raised his eyebrows, an expression I think he learned from Percy " I thought you were dust down there. "

Another cold breeze, blew my brown hair everywhere. I grabbed some loose strands and pushed them behind my ears. But another gust threw it all over the place.

-" Fool, I still feel. I still see. There is nothing down there except for the screams of life and echoes of the past. " There was something in her voice which made me feel sad for her, which was completely ridiculous. " Idiot demi-gods I will show you pain. "

-" And how exactly are gonna do that, we got you outnumbered 8 and a bird to one. " quoted Frank, his short hair stood neatly on end. his hair was actually the only one not messed up.

Kelli hissed at him " Do you actually think I came here alone ? "

I could feel the hairs on my arms stick up, underneath Jason's warm jumper. Even before I turned round I knew something was behind us.

* * *

Hazel

**YOU'D THINK, US BEING THE SEVEN MOST APPARENTLY GREATEST DEMI-GODS ALIVE WE WOULD OF GUESSED, THAT AN EMPOUSA WASN'T STUPID ENOUGH TO ATTACK ALONE**. I think we all were thinking the exact same thing.

I managed to turn around, not really sure what lay ahead.

Of all the things I thought it could be I did not expect to see a bunch of bright blue giants, about thirty feet tall with grey frost hair. In their undies.

Seriously.

It looked like they'd just been pulled out of bed and chucked into the City.

The one closest to me had a longish beard covered in a light layer of ice. Bits of ice stuck to the lower part of his lips.

-" Hyperboreans. " muttered Frank, tilting his head back to get a good look. He stood so close to me one of his hand's kept brushing against mine. " Like the ones we saw in Alaska. " he added " But I thought they were peaceful.. "

It was true, we'd seen them while we were in the taxi, but they didn't pay any attention to us. Then before that, when I lived over there, they were everywhere like bears. Not once did they bother me, well once one almost stepped on me when I was walking him from school.

Their ice blue eyes glared down at us, as if we were the reason they were awake.

-" Duck " yelled Annabeth diving to the side. I saw what she was talking about, one giant standing closest to her and Piper had breathed a cloud of white mist towards them. I grabbed Frank by his tee shirt and jumped out of harms way.

Unfortunately for Frank, he crashed it to the dustbin.

The spot we had been just moments ago was now coated in a thick layer of ice, and to be honest the idea of being an ice sculpture was not on my 'to do' list.

Some giants had gotten bored with us and were now destroying the city. One smashed his fists into a parked car sending a group of girl scouts fleeing. Amused by the sudden outburst the giant started to advance towards the girls.

-" Over here you giant blue popsicle ! " yelled Percy stabbing him in the thigh. The giant literally froze. He turned to solid ice, before soon cracks appeared getting bigger and bigger, wider and wider. The Hyperborean then shattered into a billion blue pieces.

-" RAWWWR "

-" PEANUT BUTTER ! "

_Shatter._

An arrow whizzed past my ear, jolting me to life.

-" Sorry !" Frank yelled over the roar of the giants and the destruction of the street. He shot another arrow this time not missing, it hit a giant in his forehead, he was confused enough to stare cross eyed at the arrow, Jason took this as an advantage and tucked and rolled in between his legs before stabbing him behind the knee. The giant shattered into pieces.

My whole body filled with pride, Frank was an amazing archer. He was so strong and brave, I mean he could morph into any animal he wanted. I pressed my jean pocket, where Frank's half burnt firewood was still securely wrapped. I had found myself checking it more and more, I just couldn't bear the thought of any harm coming to him, or if I lost the firewood, he'd never forgive me. I would never forgive myself.

-" Hazel, three o'clock ! " cried Leo swinging his hammer at a giant. Just as Piper stabbed into one with Katopris.

I turned to my right, but nothing was there. " I- errr mean 9 o'clock. " he corrected.

A smile crept to my lips, I turned to my right, half way down the street the biggest giant was picking up cars and swinging them around happily. Scared children and adults were bashing at the windows helplessly. " Remind me to teach you the time after this. " I shouted to him before sprinting away. I could hear him laugh behind me.

-" Need some help ? " asked Percy sprinting next to me, he was by far faster. His hair was blown backwards, revealing more of his handsome face. I mean that in a sisterly way.

I grinned at him, clutching my spathia tight, " Do you even need to ask ? "

We reached the giant, " Any ideas ? " I asked trying to keep from panting, I didn't want to ridiculous myself in front of Percy.

He swung his head around, as if the idea was hiding from him. " One. " Then he was gone, running towards a motorbike. He jumped on it, as if he'd done that a billion times before. The engine rumbled to life, he drove in circles around the giant.

He was taunting it.

The hairs on my neck stood up, I rolled to side, narrowly missing a car.

-" RAWWWR ! "

I checked the car, I sighed in relied when I realized it was empty. The giant with the beard - Beardy ran up to me jumping over the trees he'd ripped out. I swung my weapon at the creature, which just made him more mad. I could feel my hair freezing, the giant grinned evilly down at me. It swung a giant oak tree at me, but I tucked and rolled to safety. Making the tree spiral into a traffic light.

-" Frank ! " I yelled, dodging another strike. I prayed to every god, goddess, that he'd heard.

I dived out the way as the giant punched his fists to the ground again, creating craters in the road. The giant glared down at me, breathing heavily.

Then he shattered.

-" You okay ? " asked Annabeth, chest heaving. She had a small cut on her cheek but other than that she was fine.

-" You- you saved my life. " I managed. She helped me up glimpsing around.

-" Anytime. " she smiled. I grabbed her by her wrist and shoved her to the ground just as a piece of road came flying over our heads.

-" I guess now we're even ? " I asked, making her grin. She was breath takingly beautiful. In some ways she reminded me of Reyna. They had the same look in there eyes like_Don't mess with me cause I'll kill you, and you know I can._ Except Annabeth sometimes had a look of pure happiness, and it showed when she smiled, even if it was a quick one.

-" C'mon Ice Breath ! " Well, you probably think insulting an already mad giant about it's breath was not the smartest move. Well nobody told Percy that. It roared angry punching it's chest, gorilla style. He was still driving around the monster, who had left the cars and was trying to catch Percy. The victims who were in the vehicle scrambled out terrified screaming down their phones to the cops, I suppose.

Realizing everyone was okay he plummeted Riptide it to the monster who shattered. It's pieces slowly dissolving into dust. He then parked the bike in it's original place, before he, uh- _borrowed_ it.

I started at the street, half the road was in pieces, trees were ripped out from the ground and were scattered everywhere. Cars were turned upside down, some side ways, some were even crushed. The closest café was a pile of rubble. Not quite sure what happened there. And I sure did not want to know.

A lump formed in my throat, was there some casualties ? Did anyone - No. You can't think that way, Hazel. Stay strong.

This may not be my home, so I couldn't even imagine what Percy must be feeling.

My home was Camp Jupiter, it was so different from Camp Half-Blood. Actually being at the Greek Camp made me realize how non-campy our camp looks and is, I mean it looks more like a military base than a camp. It was training non-stop no time to just relax, well now was not the time to relax with the hole Mother Earth deal.

Every greek seemed at ease, like they didn't know anything was wrong which was rididculous because they did. Annabeth told me they had to act mormal around the younger campers, stay strong for their sakes.

The only thing I felt was completly wrong was the the cabins. I didn't like them. I wouldn't like it, it would get lonely. It would just be me and Nico, if that with everything he gets up to.

The lump in my throat deepened at the thought of Nico.

-" Kelli's gone. " added Piper, making my happy feelings soar even higher " she must of fled while we were fighting. " I got the gut feeling this was not going to be the last time we saw her.

Annabeth scowled " Come on, we should leave before the cops get here. "

I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for what happened here. I guess you could say we accidently destroyed part of New York.

* * *

**ANYONE FOR SIGHT SEEING ?**

The only sound heard on the ship was it's faint rumble and humming of the engines. If you listened closely enough you could hear the fading sound of sirens, as the cops, ambulances rush around the destruction we basically made. We were trying to get as far away possible from that street but no matter how far we flew, we could still hear it off in the distance.

We'd only been in the air a couple of minutes but it felt much much longer.

The image of the civilians running around in pure fear played over in my head. The worst of it, not only were they looking at the monster, well not sure what they saw probably some bears. But they were looking at us, we scared them.

I dropped my head, ashamed. I marched over to the coach determined to not feel guilty anymore. Piper sat on the coach staring aimlessly into the distance. I clenched my fists, I hated seeing her so upset and silently vowed to myself to always try and make her smile.

" Pipes ? "

She glanced up at me, knitting her eyebrows together " Oh hey "

" What's wrong ? "

The further we got from Manhattan the clearer the sky got, the storm clouds cleared revealing the baby blue sky. The sun shone high in the sky blinding us whenever we looked up.

She forced a smile at me, shielding the sun with her hand " Nothing just thinking. "

I plopped down next to her, " We do a lot of that now a days, thinking ? " why is when ever I get around Piper, I ask the stupidest questions ? It feels like my brain is melting, my palms get all sweaty and I can't think straight.

She laughed, making me forget all my worries " Don't strain yourself Sparky. " she nudged her shoulder against mine. " Do you want your hoodie back ? "

I slide my hand into her smooth hair, and pulled out a small crushed leaf. My heart leaped into my throat at the sight of her face, she was gorgeous.

" Jason, you okay ? "

" Mm yeah, what nah keep it. " I smiled at her seeking her dazzling eyes, but instead she stared down at her hands.

" So what did Thailia say ? " said Annabeth. I squinted across the sky deck, Annabeth had appeared along side Percy.

He paused when he noticed us " Nothing, she just wanted to tell me she's been called back to the Hunters. " Frank, Leo and Hazel followed behind them.

" How is she ? " chimed Piper, half heartily.

Percy placed his hand on his chest " She misses me dearly. " he said making Piper laugh.

Annabeth rolled her eyes before punching him in the arm " Sure she does Seaweed Brain. " Percy started to protest but Annabeth silenced him my kissing him on his cheek.

Hazel and Frank sat down on the opposite coach and Leo sat on the arm of our one.

" I wonder why she didn't call me. " I muttered, only loud enough that Piper heard.

Piper turned towards me " I'm sure she was just in a hurry. " she said.

" Peanut butter ! " yelled Tyson running on the sky deck, followed by Ella. His face was muttered in peanut butter. " Oh hello brothers. "

" How's it going big guy ? "

" Me eat peanut butter. "

" I hate that stuff. " muttered Annabeth.

" Annabeth. Daughter of Athena. Goddess of Battle Strategy and Wisdom. Wisdom's daughter - "

" Ella no ! " yelled Percy, Hazel and Frank. Ella looked at them, her feathers ruffled.

Annabeth pursed her lips " What did you say ? Wisdom's daughter ? "

Ella tilted her head again. " _Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome._ " Ella recited, then she looked curiously at the rest of them as if nothing had happened.

Percy, Frank and Hazel exchanged panic looks.

No one talked, no one moved. We were all stunned.

Annabeth broke the silence, she looked pale. " Was that what I think it was ? "

" Can we not speak in code please ? " Leo added, almost falling off the coach.

Piper let out a deep breath " That was a prophecy ? "

Percy, Frank and Hazel nodded.

" You guys knew about it ? " I asked standing up.

I thought it was strange we hadn't heard one yet, but I didn't think they were hiding one from us. Piper stood up and squeezed Annabeth's arm. Annabeth smiled and nodded at her. She seemed oddly calm." You can't change prophecies, or stop them. "

Piper also seemed calm " You guys shouldn't of kept it from us. "

Leo stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and cleared his throat. " Yeah, not cool."

" We didn't mean to keep it a secret. " whispered Hazel, she glanced at Frank who was staring at the ground ashamed, not meeting anyone's eyes. I glimpsed at Percy, his chest was heaving, his jaw squared and fists clenched.

" Percy, you of all people should know you can't change a prophecy. " said Annabeth, she didn't sound angry or mad, more hurt and disappointed in her boyfriend. As soon as she said that Percy clenched his fists even more.

" If we can't even trust each over, how are the rest of the Greeks and Romans supposed to ? " said Piper, placing a hand on my shoulder. Almost immediately I relaxed, I hadn't even realized I was tense.

" I'm sorry okay ? " he bursted out " I'm sorry " he said letting out a breath, his shoulders dropped and he relaxed his fists. Honestly he looked exhausted " This is my fault, I told Hazel and Frank to keep it a secret. We heard it on the quest, and I just panicked, I didn't have all my memory back, I only remembered bits of my girlfriend and I was afraid. I don't want to make excuses, it is my fault. "

" No, no we agreed, it's our faults too. " said Frank finally. Hazel nodded in agreement next to him. Percy smiled at them gratefully.

" We're sorry. " apologized Hazel.

" Nah, guys I can't stay mad at you. " joked Leo, I knew he was just trying to cheer everyone up. He always did that, make everyone feel better. It always got me wondering who was cheering him up.

Annabeth glanced at Percy and gave him a confident look " Let's be rational about this, the prophecy could mean anything. "

" We shouldn't dwell on it. " I said.

" Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing, is gonna be alright. " sang Leo, glancing worriedly in another direction.

" Everything's gonna be alright. Bob Marley. " recited Ella.

( LINE BREAK )

* * *

" Anyone for training ? " asked Piper.

I shook my head, I wasn't really in the sparring mood, Leo was busy flying the ship, Hazel was feeding Ella in the kitchen and Frank had gone for a nap.

Percy nodded " I'll train with you. " which made me almost immediately regret saying no.

Piper paled, I don't think she was expecting to sparr with the supposedly greatest swordsman alive.

" Come on I'll go easy on you. " he grinned, fumbling in his pockets for his magical pen.

" Oh there'll be no need. " she shot back. " Ready to lose ? "

I chucked, Piper may be a daughter of Aphrodite but she was wicked awesome with Katopris, we've been training for that last couple of months and she improuved so much. Percy was in for a surprise. The idea of him getting his butt kicked was a pleasant thought.

They disappeared off the sky deck, probably to find the small training room Leo put on the ship.

" Five bucks Piper crushes him. " muttered Annabeth, she smiled but it looked forced. Every smile seems forced now a days. What was there to smile about ? The world is coming to an end, Gaea is rising, we're heading to Rome, but have no idea where the doors are. The prophecy was as clear as fog. So to put it in three words; we are screwed.

She stared at the place next to me " Mind if I sit ? "

Annabeth was so different from when I first met her, I mean she stormed out that chariot screaming at us about her lost boyfriend. I seriously thought she was gonna kill me. I noticed her staring at me, I cocked my head to look at her but she diverted her eyes.

" Knock yourself out. "

She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and brushed some dirt of her jeans. I got the impression she didn't trust me that much, as if I was gonna turn around and stab them in the back. I had to prove to her somehow, I wasn't gonna do that. I want us to trust each over. Even now, Percy, Hazel and Frank had kept a prophecy from us, it makes you think what else they could be hiding.

" You're worried about the Prophecy ? "

She sighed " I'm worried about the quest. " - she paused, unhitching her knife and placing it beside her - " when we arrive at Rome, what's the plan ? What are we gonna do ? "

" Um.. Eh I actually didn't think that far ahead. " I admitted letting my head drop embarrassed. She was asking me for a plan, but I didn't have one to give.

When she didn't say anything I lifted my head to see her face, her eyes were amused and her mouth was plastered with a clear smile.

" You remind me of Percy. " she grinned " That's something he would do. "

" I don't know how we're supposed to find these Doors ? " she muttered lifting her hand to shield them from the sun.

She had a point, Hazel explained how even Death didn't know where they were, but only one special Demi-god can find them. Even with Death free Gaea is still in control of them, all she needs to do his distract Death the all the monsters start popping up again, like mosquitoes.

" Get down ! " yelled Annabeth diving towards me, and crushing me against the wooden paneling. Yes that did hurt.

The ship shook violently, the coach were were just sitting on fell forward. I probably would of been squished if Annabeth didn't have quick reflexes. I turned my head to the front of the ship to see the problem.

My eyes widened at what I saw. " Hold on to something ! " I yelled.

Crunch.

The ship tipped even further, we'd crashed into something big. Something below deck in the kitchens smashed. Annabeth rolled forward before sliding down the deck, she clawed at the panels trying to grab hold of something. " Jason ! " she screamed.

I didn't have time to think, I dived towards her.

Not the best thought.

I grabbed her hands, still sliding down the sky deck, we were gonna smash. Then something caught my eye, Annabeth's knife was sliding down the deck at arms length.

" Grab it ! " she yelled, well more ordered.

I stretched out one hand, clutched the hilt and stabbed it into the deck. ( Sorry Leo. ) My other hand was still holding on to Annabeth's, but she was starting to slip, so she reached forward and grabbed the hilt too, breathing heavily.

" Don't let go. " I said

She grunted, rolling her gray eyes as if that was obvious.

I turned my head to look at the problem again making sure I wasn't going tip of the ship was crushed against the side of a colossal pale house. We only saw the the top , but..

From the looks of it, it was hard.. stone, brick?.

I glanced at Annabeth. An understanding passed between us...

We smashed into a sky scraper.

* * *

Annabeth

**AFTER THIS MORNING I HAD BEEN WONDERING HOW TODAY COULD GET ANY WORSE.**

So when we crashed into a 700 foot building. I knew some divine force was really getting out of their way to get us. That was my first thought. My second was; we let an idiot drive a warship.

I tightened my grip on my knife, then blew a strand of hair out of my face. How someone could crash into the Statue of Liberty was beyond me. How do you miss it? It's one of the most famous sculptures known today, even Leo should know that. If Leo vandalizes it, dents it, so help me!

We had a plan: Travel to Rome. Who knew there was so many complications to a simple plan?

The wooden doors to the corridor swung open, Frank clutched the door frame, saving him from falling forward and down the sky deck. Behind, if I squinted, I could make out the confused face of Hazel.

"Leo do something!" yelled Frank staring at the colossal lime face. The tip of the ship was crushed against her face. Slowly the ship reversed, it steadied itself.

Hesitantly, Jason and I got to our feet. I grabbed the hilt of my knife ripping it out the panels.

"I'm gonna kill him." I muttered, before marching forward towards the control room. I closed my fists to stop them from shaking. There was no way he was getting away with this, it's the Statue of Liberty for gods sake!

Percy shoved past Frank, he stepped in front of me, blocking my path "Annabeth!" he nodded slowly and calmly at me. His green eyes ressembling the sea on a calm, peaceful day. "Annabeth calm down."

"I am calm Percy" I retorted.

"Annabeth you're holding a knife."

"Okay guys, minor problem." said Leo emerging from the control room, brushing dust of his pants. "we've crashed into the Statue of Liberty." he caught one glimpse of me and turned on his heel, but Piper grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Wait one minute Repair Boy..." she and Hazel glared at him, Frank crossed his arms over his chest, Jason rolled his eyes and Percy was staring at him blankly.

My knuckles were turning white on the hilt of my knife. I took a shaky breath, I really wanted to punch him about now.

"Whaidu?" he mumbled. Then he cleared his throat "What I do?"

"Care to explain how we crashed into a national monument?" I asked in my you-better-have-a-good-explanation voice. And he better.

His eyes darted from face to face nervously "Well, I -uh fell asleep."

"You fell _asleep_?" shrieked Piper.

_Whack._

Piper whacked him across the back of his head.

"Really Leo?" asked Frank raising an eyebrow.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I was really beat, and just fell asleep."

I cursed in Ancient Greek, best not translate. "Just fell asleep?" I growled "Fell asleep and crashed into-"

"Forgive me!" he cried kneeling on the floor, arms spread out dramatically. "I take full reponsability."

"Okay guys calm down." said Jason. "The Statue's not damaged, so no harm done. Okay?"

He had a point, we weren't going very fast so the Statue was fine, the tip of the ship on the other hand...

"It's been a long day, we all need rest." said Percy patting Leo on the shoulder. "So, cut him some slack. I'm sure it's not easy flying a warship."

"Actually it's pretty simple." said Leo.

"Dude, I'm trying to save your butt here."

"Right sorry, carry on."

Percy faced me, giving me his best puppy-dog face. "Annabeth?"

I swallowed, I felt like...like I'd forgotten how to breath. Urgh, he knows I can't resist that face. Why is he so darn cute?

"Fine, yeah. I-I'm gonna get some rest." I sighed, I was tired. I didn't want to argue. Percy smiled and nodded at me. Behind him Leo was doing his own victory dance. And if we thought is singing was bad, is dancing wasn't much better.

"Get us moving." Jason ordered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Catch you later man." he said nodding at Leo, "Later guys!"

"Yeah how about I drive for awhile?" said Frank.

Leo shook his head so fast I thought, for a second it was gonna screw off. But that's not humanly possible "No one touches my baby."

"Good idea, and Repair Boy, you can repair the ship." smiled Piper pointing Leo to the tip of the ship.

* * *

I fell on my bunk, my head instantly hitting the pillow. Dreams found me immediately.

_I was in Rome, I recognized it from the architecture books. It was beautiful, I could see the magnificent Colosseum and the Trevi fountain, flowers were blooming, birds singing. The forum was full of people laughing and smiling, kids were running about playing in the Roman villas. The sun shone high in the sky beaming down on the city. I spotted Piper and Leo talking on a bench, Thalia and Grover were eating pizza, Jason, Frank and Hazel were laughing. I noticed Percy gesturing towards a seat next to him._

_Then it shifted, the buildings were on fire, the ground beneath my feet was crumbling. Storm clouds filled the sky, rain fell from the sky without stop, lightening shot here and there._

_A cold, raspy voice behind me whispered in me ear. I couldn't make out what it was saying, so I shook my head, and tried to ignore it focusing on my scenery. Two armies were engaged in battle, they were tearing into each over. They were equally matched, with no clear superior._

_I heart almost stopped when I realized the armies were Demi-gods from Camp Half-Blood, and from Camp Jupiter._

_Leo was battling Frank, Hazel and Piper were fighting. In the center of the massacre, Percy and Jason were dueling, the ground shook at every contact of their blades. They blasted each over with water, lightning and wind._

_"You see, you cannot work together. I don't need to destroy you, you shall do that on your own." whispered the cold sleepy voice from before. "You will watch as your friends destroy each over."_

_Gaea's voice sent shivers down my back, her words sunk deep inside me, repeating themselves over and over again.._

_Before I could scream or shout at her, a figure charged me, she had dark eyes full of hatred, black glossy hair tied up in a bun, and full body armor._

_Reyna._

I woke up in bed, sweating and shivering. My hands were shaking, my vision blurry. If I stood up now I'd probably fall flat on my face. The dream seemed so real, and so possible.

"Annabeth had bad dream." It was Ella's voice, I just about jumped out my skin.

"Ella what are you doing here?" I said in a small voice.

"Ella heard Annabeth shouting." said Ella perching at the end of my bed. She had a big book folded underneath her left wing.

"What you got there?" I asked, reaching forward and seizing it. The cover was a dark leather, surprisingly smooth for an old book. The faint smell of must, filled the air around me. "Is this a book about the Underworld?"

She nodded, her wide intelligent eyes staring up at me intensely.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Ella nodded again, picking at her feathers. I flipped through the wrinkled pages. "Actually Ella have you got anymore books about Greek Mythology and The Underworld? Preferably about the Doors of Death? Oh, and a map of Rome? We have some research to do."

**Review. I dont own nothing of this ok...**


	10. Chapter 10

I discontinued it srry. Peace .

You guys should make your on stories just make sure to make lots of chapters before publishing them.


End file.
